Hurt
by Isabella-123
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again and Bella marries Jake and has a kid, then about 70 years later Bella’s great granddaughter meets a very old and handsome friend of Bella’s. I don't own any of the characters except Emma, Alex, Cassie, and Olivia.
1. Unfair

**Note: This is a horribly written first chapter, sorry. I am trying really hard to make the story fit together, if you have any ideas fo me plz feel free to tell me. I have a rough version of the story in my head but I'm always open to changes. Thanks : )**

**BPOV (Bella's point of view)**

He's gone. Edward left me again. I guess I can't blame him. This time he was the one who almost killed me, not Victoria, not James, not just any other vampire, him.

He left the night that he tried to change me. It had gone horribly wrong. He had started and, just like he had warned me, he couldn't stop. It was terrifying. He had leaned in and I had felt the bite. It had barely hurt at all; it was like a kiss only it had a slight pinch. I heard him drinking, it was a stomach turning noise, and I couldn't believe that it was coming from my darling Edward, but it was. I could smell it too. The scent of the blood made me want to puke. It was making me faint (well that, and the fact that I was loosing blood). That was when it hit me, Edward had promised that he wouldn't drink anymore than necessary, and he had been making that awful noise for quite a while, he had lost himself to the monster. I knew that all of Edward's fears, all of the things that I had told him not to worry about, were coming true. I was dying at the hands of a vampire, and the vampire was the one person in the world that I cared most about. When I realized what was happening I started struggling, but I was no match for him. I was pushing on him as hard as I could and trying to pull my neck away from his mouth, but he just held on tighter, and he started to hurt me, I could feel the bruises forming where his fingertips were holding on to my neck. The worst part about the whole thing was that I barely had any chance of being rescued. All of the other Cullens had gone hunting because I didn't want any of them there when Edward was changing me. Edward had insisted on them staying but they had listened to my request in the end. I was an idiot.

Edward bit harder and this time it hurt, a lot. I cried out in pain. Edward quickly drew back, holding his breath, a look of pure terror on his face. I just lay on the bed in his room, holding my hand to my neck and fighting to keep consciousness.

"I…I…I'm so sorry Bella, I really am. I…should…leave," he stammered. I could tell he was completely mortified. Even though I thought he should have been relieved, he hadn't killed me after all.

Within minutes the rest of the Cullens had gotten there. Carlisle was the first one in the room. Edward must have went and told them what had happened. Carlisle went to work right away. He stopped the bleeding and stitched up my neck. Miraculously I was still alive, but I had lost a lot of blood. Soon I realized why everyone was staring at me expectantly; there wasn't a burning spreading through my body. After all of that, I wasn't even changing. I looked to Carlisle but he had the same look as the rest of them, a mix of confusion and anxiousness. For some reason that nobody could explain, not even Carlisle, I wasn't changing. I was totally heart broken, not only had my love left, but I hadn't changed. It was horrible.

This time is worse than the first time he left. Not only am I completely numb and empty, but I now know that I am more of a freak than I was before. I can't be changed into a vampire. I'm probably the only human in the world who has ever been in love with a vampire, I'm most likely the only human who has ever seriously _wanted_ to be a vampire, and now I'm the only person who _can't_ be changed into a vampire. Life is totally unfair.

**I know that the story changes from present tense to past tense, but that is because the past tense is just Bella telling what had happened right before Edward left. I'm sorry this is so badly written. The story is like a puzzle in my head, but I only have the big pieces, so I need many more small pieces to fit the big ones together. This first chapter is mostly made up of small pieces.**

**If you want to see more of the big pieces I need at least 3 reviews.**

**P.S. if the pieces thing makes no sense to you, I am truly sorry (heavy sarcasm), but it makes sense to me so there, plus that's too bad I don't honestly care what you think (insert evil laughter here) **


	2. Long, Painful Years

**This part of the story is going to move super fast, it's nothing personal if I kill a few (or a lot) of characters in this chapter, but It takes place over such a long period of time that at least some of the characters have to die (and if I don't kill them it will wreck my story) I'm very truly sorry if you wanted to learn more about some of the less important characters in this chapter (maybe they'll come up in other stories, idk)**

**Twenty – Three Years Later**

**BPOV (Bella's)**

I was still in pain, but I had accepted it. I had been depressed for too long and the one who had brought me out of it (again) had been my Jacob. It has been twenty- three years since _**he**_had left and Jake and I now have an eighteen year old son, Alex. He hasn't turned yet, none of the other tribe kids have either, and everyone believes that it is because the vampires are gone, and I'm pretty sure that they're right.

Alex is a bright young person and I think that he will have a good life when he finally decides to leave us.

**Six years later**

**BPOV**

My darling Alex has twin daughters now, Cassie and Olivia. They are the most precious little angels I have ever seen. I am a grandma, it is so wonderful!!!

**Seventeen**** Years Later**

**BPOV **

Cassie and Olivia are going to college soon. They are both going to Washington State. According to their dad, they are only going there so they can visit me all the time (I cried when I heard this) Jacob died in a car accident a couple years ago, and I was heartbroken so I moved to Seattle with Alex. I plan on moving out and back to Forks soon so I can live by myself. I might be old, but I am not weak and I can take care of myself.

**Five**** years later**

**Still BPOV**

Olivia had a daughter last year, her name is Emma. She is adorable. I am so glad that I've lived long enough to see my great grandchild. I was even there on the day she was born. Alex has left this world; he died of lung cancer shortly after Emma was born. Then Tragedy struck when I was watching Emma while her parents went out for dinner to have a break from the baby. They were hit by a drunk driver when they were driving to come and pick Emma up, and neither of them survived. Cassie is doing fine though, she visits me but she has made some bad decisions in her life and is into drugs heavily. Emma lives with me now and Cassie is in treatment.

**Sixteen Years Later**

**BPOV**

Emma has just turned seventeen. Cassie has turned her life around and found a great husband but they've decided that they don't want to have kids. Emma is a junior at Forks High School. She is a straight A student and she helps me around the house all the time. I'm getting very old and I hope that I will be there for Emma for a while longer, but there's just no way of telling what will happen. I'm eighty- five years old and perfectly healthy, but I just have no idea if Emma and I will be together for a lot longer.

**EPOV (Emma's)**

My name is Emma Johnson. I'm seventeen and a junior at Forks High. I've lived with my great-grandmother since I was only a baby, and besides her I only have one living family member, my aunt Cassie. My parents died because of a drunk driver and I never knew them. My grandpa died from cancer, and nobody knows where my grandma ran off to. My Great grandfather died in a car crash way before I was born. Now that you know the basics let me get on with my story.

**I hoped you liked it. I know that it just rambled on and on, but I had to tell what ****happened**** in Bella's life over the years before I could tell Emma's story. I know this chapter was pretty boring, but the next chapter should be a lot better. For those of you who think my story is predictable, I definitely agree with you. Most people probably don't think it's predictable and are probably totally confused, ****sorry;**** don't feel bad, my writing is usually pretty ****confusing**

**I need at least …um…4 reviews before I post the next chapter, that's how many I got for the last chapter, so I think you guys can do it again.**

**P.S. Review, even if you don't like the story so far****, you can tell me what you think I can do to change it and make it better (well, everyone except Pfau )**


	3. Welcoming Comittee

**Author's Note: Maybe this chapter will be a little better than the other two, I have little helpers this time (my little sister, Rachel) she wants me to say that she isn't little, she's 11 "SHUT UP Rachel, I know my typing sucks, leave me alone." Oh yeah, my other little sister, Sydney is here too, she's not little either, she's 9 (plus, I'm sorry Sydney, I know SHUT UP is a naughty word) **

**OK, thanks reviewers, you guys rock. Thank you. I'm mentally giving you all a really big hug right now. (If my brain is at its best at this moment you might actually feel the hug.)LOL **

**RACHEL, BE QUIET!!!! I'M TYPING!!!! I KNOW THAT MY GRAMMAR IS ALMOST AS BAD AS MY TYPING, GET OVER IT, SHUT UP, NOOOOO!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE THAT. NO IT ISN'T FUNNY!!!!! NO IT'S NOT!!! YES, I KNOW THAT'S MEAN!!! Rachel, don't go, I'm sorry!!! Come back, I need you!!!!! OK, I'm sorry, I'll be nice. (Sorry everybody I'm babysitting) sorry Rachel, (scratch that, I'm sister sitting) **

**To the story….. **

**EPOV (Emma's)**

"I am an idiot," I thought as I walked through the rain to the main office. "You shouldn't have joined so many extracurricular activities," I mentally scolded myself. I was in basketball, volleyball, choir, drama, band, and… the welcoming committee.

I stepped through the doors of the office. Of course, the new kids were late, they always were.

"Hello Emma," Ms. Hanson greeted me as I walked in. "I'm afraid they will be a little late," she was talking about the new students.

"Ms. Hanson, could you tell me their names? I'm afraid I forgot to ask the principal when he told me about them."

"Sorry, I'm not really sure what their names are," she answered. "But they're supposed to be a great group of kids."

"Group?" I asked. "I thought there was only two."

"No, five, didn't anyone tell you?"

"No, they must have forgotten." The door opened and I turned as the five most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in.

"Hi, I'm Emma. I'm supposed to show you around today." There were three boys and two girls. The boys were all stunning. One was huge, looked more like a bear than a boy. Another was tall and blond and very peaceful looking. The last was also tall and had bronze hair, he was the most beautiful and also the smallest of the three, even though he was still pretty big. The girls were lovely, one was tall and blond, she looked like a model you would find on the cover of a magazine. The other was extremely small with short, spikey jet-black hair.

It was the small girl who talked first. "Hello Emma, I'm Alice. This is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward," she said pointing to each one in turn.

"Nice to meet all of you, I can help get you all to your first class."

"Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I know where to go. You can help Edward, he isn't sure where his classes are."

"Okay," I turned to Edward as the others walked out of the office. "Where's your first class?"

He didn't even look at his schedule, "I have trigonometry with Smith."

"Perfect, that's where my first class is too." I hadn't really planned on walking him to his class. I was just going to point him in the right direction and hope he didn't get lost. Now I had to endure yet another idiotic new student. This sucked.

He laughed. I had no idea why, but he did. "What's so funny?" I asked, he really was weird. Note to self, stay away from this freak.

"Nothing, just thinking," he laughed again. Wow, he was super weird.

We made it to class. "Here we are, just go have the teacher sign your slip and then he'll tell you where to sit." I already knew where he was going to sit. Next to me. It was the only open seat.

**EPOV (Edward's)**

This girl's thoughts were very amusing. She was not afraid of me, not in the least. She thought that I was a freak. There was only one problem though, I could only see the thoughts that she was thinking right then, nothing major. It was...odd. She really didn't seem to like me though. She knew that I would be sitting next to her, she didn't like that very much.

I handed the teacher my slip and he sent me to sit be Emma. She folded her arms across her chest and stared straight ahead. Not even glancing at me when I sat down. This girl was going to be extremely entertaining.

I spent the day with Emma, she wasn't very happy about that. Though, I had to keep up the pretense that I was new. Even if I had gone to this school long before any of them had been born. She was in all of my classes. I had spent the whole day listening to the few thoughts that I could hear of Emma's and flipping through various thoughts of the people in the school.

By the end of the week she was starting to think of me more like a friend, and beginning to trust me more. She actually talked to me now and stopped thinking that I was weird because I stopped laughing out loud at her thoughts.

**Author's note: sorry about the very short and uneventful chapter, I almost have another chapter written already so I will post it sometime today. **

**Thank you everybody, you all rock!**


	4. Finally

**Thank you to SchoolLibrarian, AmberisanEdward'sgirl, and Kelser for reviewing. To the rest of you, you should be ashamed. Why didn't review, that's just plain rude! You people should learn something from the nice people who reviewed, they're smart because I probably would have updated sooner if I had more reviews, but that's too bad. Oh well. I don't even care if the reviews are short or mean, you should review anyway. Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been extremely busy, I'm on the speech team, swim team, math team, spelling bee, and I have auditions for drama and the talent show next week, way too busy for my own good. I also have a huge math project due on Tuesday that I should probably be working n right now, but I decided that I wouldn't keep all of you poor people waiting much longer. So here it is.**

**Oh, I almost forgot that I've decided to stop typing EPOV because so far the main characters are Edward and Emma, so now I'm just going to type their name and then POV**

**Oh yeah and I keep forgetting this too-----**

**Disclaimer: The only character that I own in this story is Emma, the rest of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (so far)**

**Edward POV**

Emma and I had most of our classes together, we were starting to be friends a little too. I knew that I shouldn't do this after what I had done to the last person I got close with, but it was just too hard to resist, it was like something was pulling me in. She was fascinating, I liked her a lot more than I should.

We were in gym now, and she and I were on the same team, it almost always was like that because none of my family was in this class and none of her friends were in this class either. It was okay though, she was good at sports, for a human.

**Emma POV**

I had gym with Edward noe, we were on the same team for basketball. We were playing 21 **(rules on profile) **and dominating, it was great! He also looked really great in that gym uniform, he was probably the only guy who could pull it off. He looked hot. He was a lot better than I'd thought he was going to be. He was amazing, he was smart and quiet and totally great. I don't know why but I was totally falling for him.

**Edward POV**

This girl was very amusing, I couldn't here everything she was thinking and I didn't know why, but the things I did catch were usually pretty funny. Like just now she was thinking something about me looking great in my gym uniform and something about falling for me. Like I said, extremely amusing.

All of the sudden I heard Alice screaming in my head, she always thought loudly, but this was ridiculous. "EDWARD! I have to tell you something!" I waited knowing she knew that I would. "You have to do something for me." I waited again. "Edward, you have to ask Emma to the dance on Saturday." No I wouldn't. "I saw that, and yes you will, you have to." Why did I have to, this was just plain stupid, I was not just going to ask Emma out because Alice wanted me to. "You're not, you're asking her because you want to and I know you do. Don't even try and hide it." I growled quietly, this wasn't fair, she couldn't trap me like this. "I'm not trapping you, I'm helping you. Please just do as I say. It will be worth it, trust me." I guess I would ask Emma to the dance, but it wasn't because of Alice. "Thank you Edward, and yes it was partly because of me, if I hadn't of done this, you wouldn't have asked her." That was all Alice had to say, but I tried to see if I could find more information. It didn't work, she was blocking her thoughts, translating My Chemical Romance songs into Korean. She was too creative for her own good.

**Emma POV**

We won 21, we had started at the bottom but had quickly made it to the top and stayed there for the rest or the period. I put the basketball away and went to the locker room to change. When I finished changing I grabbed my rain jacket and walked out of the building. Gym was my last class of the day so I started walking home like I alwys did, but I was stopped by Edward. He called my name, he was leaning against the side of the building and started to walk toward me. "Emma there's something that I wanted to ask you." I was surprised, I wondered what he needed.

**Edward POV**

"Yeah Edward, what is it?" she had such a lovely voice, it was sweet and sounded like it had honey dripping all over it, sort of what I think sugar would sound like if ti could talk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow." her face lit up and she looked like she wanted to scream.

"Sure, I would love to Edward."

"Okay, good. Should I pick you up at eight?" I can't believe she said yes, this is great.

"Yeah, eight is fine, I'll be ready." I heard her start planning a shopping trip for tonight so she could get a dress. She was also worried about having enough time to get home and go shopping and make dinner. She needed a ride, her car was broken.

"Would you like a ride, I was planning on going out to get a tux and if you haven't got a dress yet, you could come with." The look on her face was one of total relief.

"That would be amazing. You are basically saivng my life, I don't have a car right now."

"No problem, it's no trouble at all." this would be fun, and amusing. I hoped I would be able to hear her thoughts some more while we were shopping.

"EDWARD!!" it was Alice. I waited. "I can't believe your going shopping without me. Besides, you don't need another tux, you've already got seven." I tuned her out and walked with Emma to my car, the rest of them could get a ride with Rosalie. Alice had obviously already had this planned because she had forced Rosalie to bring her care today.

I opened the door for Emma and she got in. I was in the car quickly and we were driving toward Seattle.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm working on another chapter right now, if I get 2 reviews, I'll put it up (insert evil laughter here)**


	5. Meeting Nana

**WOW! A lot of people reviewed this time, thanx. I finally got a bad review, but oh well, not everyvody is going to like my story, so that's okay. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys rock! Well to the point, I promised a chapter if I got 2 reviews and I got way more than 2. So here you go.**

**Emma POV**

It was wonderful, I couldnt' believe that I was actually in Edward's car with him. It was better than I had ever thought it would be. I had to tell Nana though, or she would get worried. I pulled out my cell phone and turned to Edward. "You don't mind if I call my grandmother do you? She doesn't care if I go somewhere but if I'm not home in time to make dinner, she'll get worried."

"Of course I don't mind, go right ahead." he looked sort of confused, but I didn't think too much of it.

"Thanks." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nana, it's Emma."

"Emma darling, where are you? Are you on your way home?"

"No Nana, I'm going to Seattle for a few hours, I won't be home until late, there's leftovers in the fridge, just heat them up in the microwave."

"Okay dear."

"Do you think you'll be alright until I get home?"

"I'd been taking care of myself for almost 70 years before you came along."

"Yeah, I know Nana."

"Why are going to Seattle?"

"I have to get a dress for the dance tomorrow."

"Why do need a dress, I thought you weren't going?"

"Somebody asked me to go."

"Really darling? That's wonderful!" she was excited, she thought that all of the boys were avoiding me at school. "So who's taking you shopping, the boy?"

"Yes, I needed a ride and he offered because while I'm getting a dress he has to get a tux."

"Can I meet him?" I was horrified, Edward just asked me out and Nana already wanted to meet him, this wasn't good. My relationship would be over before it started.

"I don't know Nana, we might not be back in town until really late."

"That's okay, I can wait. I'm not tired."

"Hold on one second Nana."

I turned to Edward, "Would you mind meeting my Nana when we get back. She insists, and it would really help to get it out of the way before the dance."

"Yes, that would be fine, I'd love to meet your grandmother."

"Okay, but it's your funeral."

He laughed and shook his head with a totally amused look on his face.

"Nana, are you still there?"

"Yes dear, so will I be meeting this boy tonight."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know what time we'll be back."

"That's fine, I'll be waiting."

"Okay Nana, bye."

"See you soon."

**Edward's POV**

We got to Seattle and went straight to the mall. I found a tux right away and we went to find her a dress, she found a very lovely floor length blue one, it was stunning. I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I could see her in it.

We put our clothes in the back seat of my car and headed back to Forks. As we were reaching the edge of town Emma turned toward me.

"Edward, there's something you need to know. My Nana is very old and sometimes a bit jumpy, so just don't be too impatient with her."

"Okay, I can be patient, don't worry about it." She was very funny, it was the fact that she was telling me that her Nana was old that almost made me laugh out loud. I knew some people who were so old that they had been alive before Shakespeare was born. Too bad I couldn't tell her that, I think it was one of those things that would have made her laugh.

She told me where to turn and we pulled up in front of a small two floor house. It looked very quaint and welcoming.

When I opened my door the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so delightful. I hadn't smelled something like that in a long time. Then I remembered where I had smelled it before. It was my Bella's scent. I almost doubled over in pain from the memory. Emma had made it over to my side of the car already and she was standing there, waiting for me to get out. I didn't want to, I just wanted to shut the door and drive away, but I couldn't hurt Emma like that, so I got out of the car,

Emma and I walked up to the front door and she unlocked it. She opened the door and we walked into the kitchen. There standing in front of the sink was Bella. I knew it was her, even though she looked about 85, there was no mistake, I recognized her instantly. From the look in her eyes when she turned and saw me, she had recognized me as well.

**Sorry guys, I just had to be evil and stop there, plus it's almost eleven and I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm sorry that I left you hanging but I like to be mean (insert evil laughter here)**


	6. How Does a Vampire Lose an Arm

**Okay you guys, you all asked for it. I wasn't entirely sure what Bella's reaction was going to be, but I think I've figured it out. Thank you to all of my great reviewers, you guys rock. I like to mention a few of the names of my reviewers, but I had so many this time that I can't! I'm having so much fun with this though, rubbing it in my friend's face and everything. Thank you to my friend AmberisanEdward'sgirl for being there to help me through my writer's block, Amber, you're totally awesome!**

**Edward's POV  
**The plate Bella had been drying crashed to the floor and shattered into millions of little pieces. Emma rushed over and guided her into the living room and put her on the couch. Emma was panicking. "Nana, are you alright, can you hear me?" Bella just sat there, she wasn't moving or blinking. The only thing she was doing was breathing, hard. She was hyperventilating. I still hadn't moved from my spot by the front door, but I calmly walked into the living room and sat on a chair.

Emma turned to me, "Edward, can you sit here with her? I need to go and find a broom to clean up the mess. Her breathing has never been this bad, and if we need to bring her to the hospital I have to get the glass out of the way."

"Yes, I'll keep an eye on her." she looked relieved.

"I'm so sorry, you should be at home right now, and I'm making you watch my great grandma."

"It's fine; it's the most...interesting thing that has ever happened to me when I'm meeting a girl's family."

"You're just saying that, but I really should go and find a broom. Come and get me if she gets any worse."

"My father is a doctor; I can probably get her breathing down a little and get her to calm down."

"Oh, wow am I lucky or what? The one time I bring a boy over, my Nana can't breathe and his dad just happens to be a doctor."

I laughed, "Okay, go find a broom and get that cleaned up." She walked out the front the door and headed for the garage. I turned to Bella, "Bella, calm down please, I don't want to have to explain to Emma why you are having a panic attack."

She looked at me and got one word out, "Edward?"

"Yes love, it's me. You really need to slow your breathing and talk to me before Emma comes back." I was rubbing circles onto the back of her hand with my thumb. It used to calm her down, and it still did. Her breathing got slower. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

She nodded. After her breathing was back to normal she looked at me wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry; I didn't know that she was your granddaughter. I'll leave." I got up to go, but she stopped me.

"No, don't leave."

"What? I have to leave, I can't stay here."

"Why do you have to go, stop being foolish?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-"

She cut me off, "It's not your fault. You lost control, there was no way you could have stopped it. You didn't have to leave me though; you could have stayed with me. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if you hadn't have left. The wound on my neck healed, but my heart stayed broken."

"I had to leave; I couldn't stay after what I did to you."

"Edward, stop acting like a child. You thought you were protecting me by leaving, but you weren't. All you did was break me."

"I loved you so much Bella, I'm sorry that I left."

"Edward, it's okay. Please don't beat yourself up over it. Things turned out fine in the end. Most of my family is dead now, but I still have Emma and occasionally her aunt."

"What about the do-, I mean what about Jacob, what happened to him."

She looked sad, "He died in a car crash a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; I still had my son after he was gone."

"What happened to him?"

"Edward, I think we should talk about this some other time. I need to ask you some questions first." I could tell that her son was probably dead. Bella was obviously changing the subject.

"Like what?"

"Does she know?"

"Does who know?"

"Emma."

"About what?"

"About you and your family."

"No, she doesn't know. I just asked her out for the first time today, I had been thinking about it for awhile. Then Alice had a vision and forced me to ask her out."

Bella laughed, "That sounds like Alice, and how are they all doing?"

"Fine, they've all missed you. Even Rosalie." Bella laughed again. I'd missed her laugh, but it wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't _my _Bella's laughter, it was somebody else's.

"Edward-" she was cut off by the front door opening.

"I can't find the broom and dustpan. I checked all over the garage. It wasn't anywhere in there."

"Honey, it's in the laundry room."

"Oh, that would explain why it's not in the garage." She walked through the living room on her way into the laundry room. She did a double take. "Nana! Thank God you are okay! I thought we were going to have to bring you to the hospital. Thank you so much Edward." she ran over and wrapped Bella in a hug.

"I didn't do much, just helped her calm down a bit," if only she knew how many years of practice I had at getting people to calm down.

"Dear, I'm a lot stronger then I seem. This old bird still has a few miles left under her wings." It was so odd hearing my Bella's angel voice come out of this old woman.

Emma laughed, "Okay Nana, whatever you say. Will you two be alright for a minute while I go get the broom from the laundry room?"

"Yes we'll be fine; I've been having a nice time learning all about your darling Edward here. It's a lot of fun." Emma blushed a deep shade of red and walked out of the room. Bella turned to me, "What about the Volturi? Did they ever come looking for me?"

"Yes, they did. There was a fight. We killed Caius, but Jasper and Emmett were hurt."

Her breathing was quickening again, "Hurt? What happened, are they alright?"

"Yes, it's just that Jasper has a few more scars to add to his collection."

"What about Emmett?" this was the question that I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Well, he got just a little more than a few scars."

Her breathing got even faster. "What do you mean? Edward, tell me what happened to him!" she was getting panicked, she was afraid, I could tell.

"Well, he lost an arm."

She was in full panic mode now, "How the hell does a vampire lose an arm?"

**YAY, another cliffy (insert evil laughter here). Sorry guys, but I had to do it, it was just too perfect of a time, I'll try and update soon though. I'm also sorry that the whole chapter was from Edward's point of view, but I felt that his view was most important for this chapter, and I also love writing his view. It's just so much fun!**

**Ashley**


	7. Doctor

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, me again. I'm updating now, it's been a few days, but that's because I can't update as much on weekdays (ughh, school) I know I left you guys off with a cliffy (again) but it's fun to see you all react. (insert evil laughter here) I have a helper this time, his name is MooCow. No, he's not a real cow, he's my cat. He's super fat and lazy, and he's always very cute. He's sitting on my lap and kind of in my way, but that's okay, because he's my baby and I love him anyway. Sorry about that, I'm easily sidetracked just like most teen….oooh look, shiny things . Shiny, shiny, shiny, I like the shiny things. Ohhh, more shiny things YAY!!!! Oh yeah, I forgot, you people are still here aren't you? Why? Shouldn't you be reading about Edward? I hate to admit it, but a vampire who looks like a Greek god is just slightly more interesting than me. (I know, I can't believe it either)**

**Ok, I always forget to do this, I only own Emma, the rest of the characters in this story all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I honestly do wish I had her genius though.**

**Thanks you my loyal readers, you guys rock,**

**Ashley**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, please you need to calm down. I'll tell you more if you calm down."

"I…I….Emmett…he….how?" she was getting worse; I was probably going to end up taking her to the hospital if she didn't slow her breathing.

"Bella, take it easy, do you need a doctor?"

All she did was nod, I was pretty sure she couldn't speak. "Bella, I'm going to go and get Emma so we can take you to the hospital." She nodded again. I got up and walked to the laundry room. "Emma, your grandmother just started breathing badly again. I can't get her to calm down enough. I think she needs to go to the hospital."

"Oh no! Edward, I hate to ask this, but could you drive? Nana doesn't have a car and mine's broken. Out of all the times it could've broken down, it had to choose now. Uggh!"

"Don't worry, I'd be happy to drive you both. My father works at the hospital and he's a very good doctor. I can make sure that he's the one to see your grandmother."

"Thank you so much," she said as she ran down the stairs to Bella. I followed. "Nana, are you alright? Can you walk?" Bella tried to stand up, but just fell back onto the couch. "Come on Nana, I'll help you. We're going to get you to the hospital." She tried to lift Bella up and help her walk, but it just made her breathing worse.

"Emma, look out. I can get her." I scooped Bella up into my arms bridal style and started walking towards the door.

"Edward, I don't want you to drop her. She's too heavy for you. Please, just put her down."

"Emma, calm down. I can carry her just fine. I won't drop her, I promise." She gave up and went to open the door. I walked out, pretending to be struggling just a little. She shut the door and ran ahead of me to open the rear door of my car. I put Bella in and got in the driver's side. Emma got in the back with Bella.

We got to the hospital and I carried Bella in. I made sure that Carlisle would be the one to see her. They put her on a cart and rolled her into a room. Emma and I followed close behind. The nurse hooked her up to an oxygen machine and walked out of the room, thinking about going to get Carlisle. I heard her telling him about the patient, she happened to forget the name, but she told him that I was in the room. He started thinking out loud, wanting me to hear, "Edward, what is going on, talk to me and tell me about it before I walk into that room." I told Emma that I would be right back and she said okay. I walked into the hall and saw Carlisle. "Edward, why are you here? Who is the patient?"

"Well, she's…" I didn't know how to explain it to him. "Maybe you should just go in and check the chart."

He gave me a look and walked into the room. I went in after him. He grabbed it off of the end of the bed, but didn't look at it. He stared at Bella like he knew her, but couldn't place where he had seen her before. "Hello miss…" he looked at the name on the chart, "Black?" He double checked the chart, "Bella Black?"

**YAY, another cliffy. Sorry everybody, I was going to update yesterday but the power went out while I was typing and didn't come back on for a couple of hours. The coolest part was that it went out all over town just as a lunar eclipse was starting. Even better, it came back on right as the shadow had completely covered the moon. It was totally awesome, as soon as the shadow covered it the power just popped back on. It was like something straight out of a move. It was so cool!**

**I'm sorry that the whole chapter was in Edward's POV again, but I just love to write his so much, and he is the most interesting character (well, I think so) in the story so far.**

**I want at least 7 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Ashley**


	8. Rosalie Was VERY Angry

**Hey everybody, it's me again. I would have updated sooner, but I had to go to my sister's girl scout International Day thing, it was so boring, and my mom kept making me eat a bunch of food so she could get rid of the tickets that she wasted $5 on. It was a total waste of time, it was just a bunch of little kids running around and almost tripping me. The only good thing about it was the cake in the Egyptian booth. It was really good, but I'm not sure what it's called. Anyway, thanks for all of the great reviews, they were funny. I love hearing what you guys think of my story. I've decided that if I think that your review was the most creative for the chapter before the one I'm writing or if it made me laugh the most, I will mention you in my author's note. For the last chapter it was **_**Rikku Madara Uchiha **_**her review was the longest one I've ever gotten, totally creative and made me laugh. My Beta is getting on my last nerve, I just told her over the phone what I plan on doing in my story and she basically stopped breathing and talking to me, I'm not sure, but I think she's pretty mad. I'm 100 sure that she is going to kill me in my sleep. I love you too Amber.**

**Ashley**

**CPOV (Carlisle's)**

I couldn't believe that it was actually her. I thought that she would have died years ago. Here she was, still in Forks. I was happy to see her, but I was also stunned. "Mrs. Black, how are you?" Her breathing had slowed since she had been put on the oxygen. I was pretty sure that she could talk to me now. I was surprised that her breathing hadn't gone up when I had walked into the room.

"Carlisle? Is it really you?" her tone was colored with disbelief. This wasn't good. I knew that Edward and Bella hadn't told the girl what was going on.

I turned Edward, "Maybe you and miss…?" I hadn't been told who this girl was, or why she was even here.

"Emma, Emma Johnson," she finally spoke; I had thought she was in shock or something. "I'm her great-granddaughter, I live with her."

"Oh, okay. Alright, Edward maybe you should take Emma out to the waiting room so I can talk with Bella alone." Edward's face showed that he understood. I was assuming that he read the meaning behind my request in my thoughts.

"Come on Emma, let's go." He took her be the arm and led her out of the room.

"But, I have to stay with her." Emma didn't seem like she wanted to leave the room. She must really love Bella.

"It's alright, Emma. Go with Edward, I will be fine. Let the doctor talk to me alone." Bella must've wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to her. Edward led Emma to the waiting room and I looked at Bella. She just stared right back at me. We must have sat there for a whole five minutes before she broke the silence. "Carlisle, what are you guys doing here?"

Her question surprised me, and when I thought of the reason why we were back In Forks I didn't want to tell her. I guess I had to though, I couldn't lie. "Well, we thought that everyone who knew us would be…dead."

"I guess you see that you were wrong. Don't worry though, everyone else is gone, most are dead, the rest live in other places." She was taking this so calmly. I had just told her that we had expected her to be dead.

"Bella, I can't believe that you are alive."

"So that's what it took for him to come back? Me dying?"

"Bella, he loved you. That's why he left. It was my fault, I should have been there. I shouldn't have left you two alone, I knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself. I might have been able to keep him from leaving if I had been there. "

"Carlisle, it isn't your fault. I was the one who asked you guys to leave. I shouldn't have been so foolish."

"Bella-" she cut me off.

"Please stop blaming yourself; it is not your fault. I don't want to hear about that anymore, I want to know what's been going on with everybody in the family over the years. Especially what's wrong with Emmett. Is he alright? Plus, how did he lose an arm?"

"Bella, calm down. Emmett is alright. He lost an arm; it's not the end of the world."

"How did he lose it though, how is that even possible?"

"We had a fight with the Volturi and they tore his arm off. They burned it and spread the ashes; we tried everything to stop them. Emmett is now left handed." She laughed a little when I said that.

"What about everyone else, did anyone else get hurt?"

"No everybody is fine. Once we killed Caius the rest of them left us alone. I don't think Aro had even wanted to fight us, and there's no way that Marcus would have gone up against Aro without Caius there to take his side."

"You killed Caius? Really? How?" she was very surprised, and I didn't blame her. I wasn't even sure how we had managed it."

"I don't really know. Edward had been up against him and Emmett came over to help, and that's when Emmett got his arm torn off. That made Rosalie very angry, and together she and Edward killed Caius. Although, I'm not quite sure how they could have possibly done it." I paused and thought for a moment, "Then again, Rosalie was VERY angry."

**Well, sorry you guys, that's where I have to cut it off. I can't update for a few days because the talent show is tomorrow and drama starts the day after that, and I've got a bunch of tests to study for. Sorry people, I was going to write more, but I decided that you guys would like me better if I gave you a short chapter rather than nothing at all. I hope you all liked it. Now go and click on that beautiful little purplish, lavender button that says "submit review." You know you want to.**

**Ashley**

**P.S. did you all know that "purplish" really is a word. I didn't know that, but my computer didn't make that ugly little red line that tells me when I spell something wrong. Cool! That's my new word for next month, I'm going to use it probably everyday now. YAY!**


	9. Hospital

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I had major writer's block. I still have it, but I'm going to try and struggle through a chapter for you guys. I'm not sure if the fight will be in this chapter or in the next because I'm still not sure who's POV I want to do it in. I'm probably going to put the fight in the next chapter, unless by some miracle I all of the sudden get over my writer's block and figure out who's POV to do it in. Anyway, the most creative review I had for chapter 10 was ****Hope.Flies, ****I loved the review, and it started an entire conversation between us that is basically still going on. LOL! The best suggestion that I had after I posted my Author's Note for the last chapter was from VampsRawkWerewolves, that suggestion was the best out of all of the ones that I had gotten, sorry to the rest of you, I loved all of your suggestions, but this one was my favorite. Okay, now to the story.**

**Ashley**

**Emma's POV**

I was so worried. Edward's father must've seen the expression on my face because he asked Edward to take me out of the room. I refused to leave but Edward gently grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I knew my Nana wasn't in serious condition, but I just couldn't stand to leave her. This day had been going good earlier, but it had definitely turned around fast. This was not the day that I had planned at all. I couldn't help it, I broke down.

Edward sat me down and put his arm around my shoulder. I felt so bad for having to drag him into this; he shouldn't even have to be here right now. "Edward, you should go home," I said through my tears.

"I can't leave you here alone, I'll stay." He sounded so sincere, but I knew that no boy, no matter how sincere, would want to stay with a girl while she waits in the hospital before they've even had their first date.

"No, Edward. Please just go home. I'm fine, really. My Nana is going to be fine, she's fainted before. I should be able to take her home by tomorrow."

"Why don't you let me drive you home so you can get some rest? I can pick you up before school tomorrow so you can come and visit her."

"Edward, you don't have to do that. We barely even know each other. Our first date isn't even until tomorrow."

"That doesn't matter, I'd be happy to bring you here in the morning. It's nothing. I have enough time."

I couldn't disagree with him right now, I was way too drained, so I just gave in. "Alright Edward, you can take me home now, I'll come back in the morning. I just want to tell Nana when I'll be back." I started walking toward her room, but Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Emma, you should wait until my dad is done talking to her, he's probably almost done." I let Edward drag me back to a seat.

As soon as I sat down the doctor came out. "Emma, you can go in there now. She's alright, but I think she should spend the night here just to be sure."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen." I walked into her room and just looked at her, she had fallen asleep. I don't know how, the doctor had just been in here talking to her, but I left the room anyway. She had always been quick to fall asleep.

When I got back into the waiting room Edward and his father were talking, so I decided to wait until they were done. Edward turned to talk to me though. "Emma, do you want to go and wait in my car, I just have to talk to my dad quick before we go."

"Sure, is it locked?"

"No, I never lock it."

"Okay." I walked down the hall to the elevator, but when I got off of the elevator I saw Edward's sister, Alice. "Hi Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to talk to my dad. I can never get any privacy at home and if I need to talk to him I usually come here."

"Okay, Edward's up there with him."

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

I really didn't want to explain it to her, but It was rude not to. "Well, Edward and I went shopping after school and when he brought me home my great grandma fainted. Then she started hyperventilating, and Edward got her to calm down, but she started again right away, so Edward drove us here." I just let it all spill out of my mouth; it didn't make any sense to me. I had probably totally confused her.

"Wow, I hope she feels better. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Well, I guess she wasn't confused, or if she was she didn't show it.

"Yeah, see you later." She got on the elevator and I walked out into the parking lot.

**Edward's POV**

I had to go in and talk to Bella quick before I drove Emma home, I would be back again tonight, but I just had to see her before I left. I walked into her room and almost walked back out. She was sleeping, or so I thought. As soon as I turned my back she called my name. "Edward" and I turned back to her. Her eyes were still closed. She had to be asleep, but I could have sworn the she had said my name. "Emma." she spoke again only this time she was calling to me, and then it hit me. I forgot that Bella talked in her sleep. I went over to her and put my hand on hers. I was still in love with her; I'd never stopped loving her. I knew that she was happy though and she was much older now. It would never work; she had obviously gotten over me. Plus, I was pretty sure that I liked Emma. I hadn't felt feelings like this toward someone since Bella and I had been together. I hated to admit it, but I almost positive that I loved Emma now. With that thought in mind I left Bella's room and went past Carlisle talking with Alice to the elevator to take my new love home.

**I know that you all probably hate me right now, I'm not so happy with myself either. I really wish that things would have worked out with Edward and Bella, but it doesn't always happen the way you want it to I guess. A lot of you are most likely wondering why Bella didn't turn into a vampire in the first chapter, and I will tell you… just not now. (Insert evil laughter here) I promise that all will be explained in another chapter. Sorry that this one was so short, but I've still got my writer's block and when I have that my writing is not at its best. I'll update as soon as I can, but I have drama and I only updated because I had a long weekend and I was babysitting the whole time so I was extremely bored.**

**Thank you to all of you devoted readers/reviewers, I love you all.**

**Ashley**


	10. Realization

**Note: Okay you guys I'm back, sort of. I'm not quite sure how often I can update because I'm still pretty busy, but I'll try. Yesterday I went to Valleyfair, and got really bad sunburn, so I'm basically unable to move and that's why I'm writing. It's like the only thing that I can actually do. Anyway, I hope you guys all like this next chapter. If it's not any good I'll feel pretty bad, but it's not really my fault, I haven't written anything from ****Hurt**** in a while. Okay, to the story.**

**Ashley**

**Edward's POV**

She looked like she was about to pass out. I couldn't believe how much she cared for Bella. It made sense though. She had been raised by Bella. She'd known her for a long time, her entire life. Which was a lot longer than I had ever been with her.

I cared for them both. I loved them both equally. I realized that now. Even though I will always love Bella, I also love Emma. Since I know that it will never again work between Bella and me, I'm going to focus my attention on Emma. She is my love now, my life. I won't hurt her like I did Bella. I can't.

**Note: Yes, I do realize that this is basically the shortest chapter ever written, and that you are all screaming in frustration right now. (Insert evil laughter here) Don't worry though, I'm writing the next chapter now, I just wanted to put this in to show that he still over Bella but has room for her and Emma. This chapter was thrown in because a lot of you were mad that I made Edward love Emma and not Bella, but you all need to realize that Bella is extremely old and has lived a long and happy life. She could die right now, and be entirely happy. She doesn't really need Edward anymore, but Emma will eventually realize that she does need him.**

**Hint: that entire author's note was one big message of foreshadowing. I know, aren't I evil? If you haven't guessed what's going to happen next then I guess you're out of luck until I get the next chapter posted.**


	11. Procrastination

**Another Evil Little Note: **

**You're going to hate me much, much more than you already do. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm procrastinating (Insert Evil Laughter Here). Well, I decided to have some fun and let you all join in on my procrastination. Now I'm pretty sure you all remember that giant, evil foreshadowing thing I did in the last chapter. Well, I've decided to change it into a contest of sorts. If you think you understood all of my foreshadowing than PM me and tell me what you think is going to happen in the story with as much detail as you think you can guess. Whoever gets it closest to how I'm going to write it will get to have a small cameo in either the next chapter or a chapter that is coming soon. Please, if you are going to tell me what you think, don't put it into a review because I don't want to spoil it for anyone (Private Message ****ONLY!!****) When you tell me your prediction please include your name or a name that you want me to use just in case I decide that you win. Sorry about the procrastinating, but I tend to do that a lot. My little contest thingy is open to anyone (except you Amber) but make it soon so I can get the next chapter up. Thanks everyone. I'm working on the next chapter right now, I swear.**

**Ashley**


	12. SURPRISE!

**Note: I know that all of you really hate when I put up Author's Notes, but this on is important, I promise. Stephenie Meyer has posted al ink on her sight, ****, to a sneak peek at Breaking Dawn. It's not much, it's only about one page from the book, but it tells a little bit about one thing that happens in the book. Also, the cover for Breaking Dawn has officially been released. My friends and I all love it. We think it's the best so far. Also, there is a trailor, sneak peek, and interview on MySpace videos. I know that a lot of you probably already know all of this, but I thought I should tell you anyway. Plus, all of this is legitimate. Stephenie Meyer knows about all of it. (that's why there's links of **_**her **_**site.)**

**P.S. Only three people have entered my little contest thingy, so I decided that I would give more people a chance to enter and make the cameo appearance in the next chapter. Plus, it helps with the story line for this chapter. Sorry to all of the people who did enter, I fees really bad for doing this.**

**Ashley**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, keep reading…**

**Keep going…**

**There's a surprise coming…**

**You will love me for this…**

**Almost there…**

**You can do it…**

**SURPRISE!!**

**Here's the next chapter. Did you actually think I was just going to post another Author's Note? I'm not that evil, or am I? (Insert evil laughter here)**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Hello Alice darling. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you tonight?" I studied her face. She looked mortified. "Alice what's wrong? What did you see?" I instantly knew that she hadn't come just to say hello. She had seen something, and it didn't look good."

"Carlisle…I….Bella….no…she…" she couldn't even find the words to tell me. She was shaking. I needed to know what was going on. She had never had a vision that made her react like this before. If it was about Bella, maybe there was something I could do.

"Alice what is it? What did you see about Bella? Please Alice, tell me"

"Bella…she…Edward…too late…Emma"

"Alice, I need you to tell me what you saw, are Bella an Emma in danger?" All she did was shake her head no. "What's wrong then? Is Edward in danger?" She shook her head again. I was starting to panic. "Alice, please just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"If Edward finds out then he will try to fix it, and when he can't then he will blame himself for everything. I won't be the one to cause all of that."

"Okay Alice. I trust that you're right on this one. If anything happens to anyone that puts them in danger, will you tell me?"

"Of course, but this is just something that can't be solved. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I was just hoping it would be later."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." I was still worried, but I had to trust her judgment. Whatever was going on Edward would be the one to take it out of proportion. He always was.

"I'm sorry I came here Carlisle. I should've just kept it to myself. I'll just go now."

"I'm glad you came. I always am glad when you visit."

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

"Wait, don't you want to go in and see Bella?" She had obviously been waiting for me to ask because she instantly perked up and headed straight for Bella's room.

"Thank you," she said as she got to Bella's door. I smiled. Alice was always the oddest of my children. She could go from entirely upset to happy in the blink of an eye.

**Alice POV**

I walked slowly into Bell's room. Not wanting to scare her. "Bella, are you asleep?"

She turned over and looked at me with complete surprise. "Alice, is that you?"

"Yes Bella, I'm here." If I could've cried I would have. I was so happy to see her. It had been much, much too long. She was the one who started crying though.

"Alice, I missed you so much. Why did you leave?"

"I'm so sorry; the whole family had to go. We couldn't let Edward go off by himself. He was too self-destructive. You have no idea how many times I wanted to come back and visit, but I couldn't because it would've upset him too much." I sat down in the chair next to her bed and she reached for my hand. I let her hold it in hers. She was so feeble. She seemed so weak. I wanted the old Bella back. I wanted my best friend back. At least her hand was warm. That was one thing that hadn't changed, her warmth.

"I understand. Is he happy now, or is he still punishing himself for what he did?"

"Well, he wasn't happy up until recently." I really didn't want to tell her this.

"Why only recently?"

Well here goes nothing. "Bella, he wasn't happy, but then he found someone else."

"Who?"

This was harder than I thought it was going to be. "Umm… well…Emma." I squeezed my eyes shut waiting to see what her reaction was going to be. I hadn't looked ahead on this one. I'd wanted to find out first hand. Boy, I can be an idiot sometimes.

"Oh, good."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes in astonishment. That wasn't anywhere near what I had expected.

"I'm glad; I was starting to think that she was going to end up with one of those wolf boys. They're all a little too hyper. The only actual wolf left is Sam; he never stopped changing though, so he still looks exactly the same. He was so upset after Emily died. Nevermind all of that, I'm rambling again. I'm very glad for Edward and Emma. I think they'll be happy together."

She was taking this really well. "Well, okay then. I'm glad that you're alright with this. There's something I came here to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"Well, I figured something out after we left. At least, I'm pretty sure I've figured it out."

"Figured what out? Alice just spit it out."

"The reason that it didn't work."

"The reason that what didn't work? Alice, please just tell me already."

"That Edward's bite didn't work."

**Okay, now I know that I'm super evil, that was a terrible cliffy. Remember to PM me if you want to enter the contest. I want more than three entries. If I don't get at least three reviews for this chapter than I won't update. Sorry that I left it hanging, and that the chapter was so short, but I have to go to the dentist today, and I'm pretty busy over the next few days, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Well, like I said, three reviews and please enter the contest. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Ashley**


	13. I'm Running out of Chapter Titles

**Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Even though there was a terribly horrible cliffy (insert evil laughter here) Anyway, here's this chapter. I'm not really sure how good this one will be, but I'm going to try to make the story move a little faster because like the last 10 chapters were all in the same day, and I realized that if I were one of my readers I wouldn't be very happy right about now. So, Sorry. I'll try to do better. I've added a new poll to my profile about me putting it too many author's notes. So, if you want to let me know how you feel about my rambling go and vote, or it will never change.**

**Emma's POV**

Edward drove me home in silence, but that I was alright with that because I just needed to clear my head a little bit. We got to my house and he walked me to the door. I didn't want to be alone right now. The house was going to seem so empty without Nana there. I didn't think that I could face it alone.

"Emma, would you like me to stay here with you? At least until you fall asleep." It was he could read my mind or something.

"Really? Would you actually do that? Won't you be tired for school tomorrow?"

"No. its fine. I don't really sleep much anyway."

"Thank you so much Edward." I wrapped my arms around him. He was super cold. I let go of him and blushed. "I'm sorry." I hadn't meant to hug him like that. "I shouldn't have done that.

"It's perfectly alright." He was smiling. I guess that he really didn't mind if I hugged him.

"Umm…okay then." I grabbed my key out of my pocket. I was anxious to get in the house before I made more of a fool out of myself, but I dropped the key. He picked it up and put it in the lock before I even had the chance to reach down. "Oh, thank you." He just smiled and held the door for me. He was such a gentleman. I had never met another guy like him before.

**Carlisle's POV**

I could hear Alice in Bella's room, telling her everything that she had told the rest of the family years ago. I was glad that Bella was finally learning the truth, but I also didn't want her to hear it. She wasn't going to like it very much.

**Emma's POV**

I gave Edward the remote to the TV and told him he could watch whatever and that I would be back down in a few minutes.

I went to my room so I could change into my pajamas. I put on a pear of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. It wasn't my usual nighttime attire, but I didn't want anyone to see me in just an oversized T-shirt.

I was glad that Edward was here. He was a very good friend, and maybe a good potential boyfriend, but I didn't feel like I should pile all of this on him. It didn't seem right. We hadn't even been out on our first date yet. All we did was go shopping for clothes for our first date. This had to have been the worst start to a relationship ever.

I got downstairs and he was watching some highlights from a basketball game that had been on earlier. He was sitting on the couch. I went and sat on the couch too, but not very close to him. I didn't want to make him (or me) uncomfortable.

He didn't speak, but it was a very comfortable silence. It was enough that he was just sitting there. It was oddly comforting.

I decided to break the silence though because I needed to let him know that I was glad he was here. I just wasn't quite sure how to put it. I wanted to put it in a way that he wouldn't think I'm a total dork.

"Ummm…thanks." So much for not being a total dork.

He smiled at me. "For what?"

"Well…for everything. You shouldn't have had to do all of this. I feel bad for dragging you into it."

**Edward POV**

"No, don't feel bad. It's totally fine." I suddenly had the urge to tell her everything. What I was, that I already knew Bella, my real age, everything. I knew I couldn't though. It hadn't turned out so well the first time I tried that. I couldn't put somebody through all of that pain again.

"Okay, but I still don't believe that any boy would want to spend his entire day consoling a girl who isn't even his girlfriend yet."

"Yet?" Was she implying that she wanted that she wanted to be my girlfriend?

"Well…umm…I meant that most guys wouldn't like to do this unless a girl was his girlfriend."

"But you said 'yet.' I heard you." She knew that she had. Maybe this meant that she liked me in the same way that I liked her.

She blushed. "I didn't mean to say it, it just kinda slipped out I guess. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just wanted to know why you said yet because I already consider you my girlfriend."

She blushed even deeper. "Really?"

"Of course, we're going to the dance together aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I guess it's settled. We're dating then."

"Okay, great." she yawned.

"I think you should go to bed."

"No I'm not tired at all." she yawned again.

I picked her up and carried her up to her room.

"Edward, what are you doing? Put me down!" I could hear in her thoughts that she liked this. She thought it was totally romantic, but she would never admit it. I smiled to myself.

I set her down in front of her bedroom door. She just stared up at me. "What was that for? I'm perfectly capable of walking."

I just laughed. "Yeah, I know, but the look on your face was absolutely priceless."

She laughed a little too. Then she looked down at her feet. "I think you should go now. Nan wouldn't have liked me to have a boy here so late. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted me to stay until you fell asleep?"

"No, I'm fine. It's been great having you here." She looked up and smiled. "Goodnight Edward." and with that she opened the door and slipped into her room. I wanted to follow her, but that would have been way too forward.

"Goodnight." I was sure she didn't' hear the door close as I left. She hadn't' even heard me go down the stairs. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I hadn't felt like this in so long. Emma was amazing. She wasn't like Bella, but she was just as amazing in her own way.

**Okay guys, thanks for reviewing, but I still didn't get any more contest entries. So I'm just going to choose a winner from the three I've gotten already. I know you want to know what happened that made it so Bella couldn't be changed, but I've decide to prolong your wait a little longer, so too bad, I guess your just going to have to deal with it. Sorry.**

**Bella POV**

**(Just kidding, I'll tell you right now.)**

"So you mean that's the reason that I wasn't able to change? It's all because I was bitten once and I didn't change. Only one bite works. After that I was immune. "

"Yes Bella. I think so. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"If that son of a bitch James weren't dead already I would kill him." This was devastating. I was glad though, because this meant that it wasn't Edward's fault. "Does Edward know this?"

"Yeah, he's known for over fifty years. Bella I'm so sorry. I feel terrible about all of this."

"Don't feel bad Alice. It's not your fault." Carlisle walked in.

"Alice I think you should go now. Bella needs her rest."

"Okay Carlisle. I'll see you later Bella."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're still my best friend and there's so much that we need to catch up on." Alice's bubbly personality was back all of the sudden. She even leaned over and kissed y cheek.

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

**Okay, so I lied. I'll give you a little more time to enter the contest. I really want more people to enter. PLEASE!! I'll see you all in the next chapter. I want 5 reviews before I update this time. I got 4 last time, so I think you guys can pull it off. I don't think that this one was as much of a cliffy as the rest, so you all should be really happy right now. Oh Yeah, I finished an entire day. The next chapter will take place on the next day! YAY!**

**Ashley**


	14. Well, um, oops

**Note: Right now you probably all hate me. It's been awhile since I've last updated. I'm so super busy though. I thought I was free this entire summer, but I was completely wrong. I feel so bad about this (evil author hangs her head in shame). I'm trying to write, but it's super hard. Plus, my beta and I aren't really on the best terms right now, so I don't have much help. I'll try and update as soon as I get the time, but I don't know quite when that will be. Sorry again, I truly do feel horrible about not updating in such a long time. : (**


	15. Goodbye

**Note: Here it goes you guys; I finally have time to update. I hope you all will love me again after this. I've officially ended my contest. The person who won was katiebee93 and she wanted me to use the name Katie, so she will be in this chapter for a short period of time. **

**Okay, here it is…**

**Emma POV**

School was great! It was like something in the air had changed. It was probably just the fact that Edward and I were now official. It made me extremely happy.

My friend Katie stopped me in the hall in between classes. "So, are you and Edward Cullen _finally_ dating?" I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed my new state of happiness.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, maybe because every time you pass him in the hall you guys both have this odd little look in your eyes." Sometimes my friends are more perceptive than I give them credit for. "So, are you?"

"Yes, he's taking me to the dance tomorrow." I smiled brighter at the thought.

She squealed. "Oh my gosh! I knew it! I just knew it! WOW! You guys are going to look so great together. I can't wai-" The warning bell cut her off. It was a good thing though. Sometimes when you got Katie started she never stopped.

"Sorry Katie, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Bye."

I ran to the class and made it just as the final bell was ringing. Edward looked at me and smiled as I sat down next to him. I returned the smile. He was so amazing. I honestly couldn't believe that I had found such a great guy.

I had no idea where the rest of the day went. All I could remember were the parts where I had seen Edward. I don't think I paid attention in any of my classes. The next thing I knew, the day was gone and Edward was driving me to the hospital. Hopefully today I would get to take Nana home, so I was actually happy to be going to the hospital. I couldn't wait to see her and tell her all about Edward and me.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella had insisted on rewriting her will today. I told her it was completely unnecessary because it was highly unlikely that she was going to die any time soon, but she said there were some important changes she had to make.

She left almost everything to Emma, but some of it went to Bella's granddaughter too. There was one other major change that she made. Since Emma was under the age of eighteen, she needed a legal guardian. Before the change, Emma was supposed to end up with her aunt, but Bella changed it and made Esme and I Emma's legal guardians (with my consent of course).

Bella made me promise one thing though. She said that I had to make sure that Emma eventually knew everything. Including all of the things Bella was told when she first learned everything. I agreed. Bella was like a daughter to me, even though she looked old enough to be my grandmother. I was also hoping that I could come to think of Emma in that way too.

Bella POV

It's coming. I know it is. My time is almost up. It's okay. My life is complete. Emma and Edward will be happy together and I can go knowing that everyone is happy. I'll miss everyone, but this is a good thing. Emma will get to live a wonderful life with the Cullens. Maybe she'll even get to live more than one lifetime. I hope that their love is just as great as Edward and I had. I'll miss them all.

**Emma POV**

Edward and I got to the hospital, and I practically ran up to my Nana's room. She smiled as she saw me walk into the door. I gave her a hug. She looked at me with an odd glimmer in her eyes. "Emma, I left you with almost everything in my will, and I gave a little to Cassie."

"Nana, what are you talking about? Dr. Cullen said you're coming home today." She was scaring me a little.

"Also, when I am gone your legal guardian is going to be Dr. Cullen." She was talking like she was about to die, not like I was about to take her home.

"Please stop talking like that. You're not going to die anytime soon." I was crying now. The look in her eyes plus the way she was talking was making me feel absolutely horrible.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Nana, but please stop talking like you're about to die."

"Please take care of her for me Edward." I had almost forgotten that Edward was in the room, but I turned to look at him. He looked as if his heart was tearing in two. What was going on?

"Nana. Please stop, you're scaring me."

"I hope you're love is as strong as ours was." I was completely silent, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor, beeping out the rhythm of my Nana's life.

Then the beeping stopped and it was just a long, single beep. It was done. She was gone.

**Note: Oooo, cliffy (Insert Evil Laughter Here). I had to do this, it's extremely important to the story line. I've got nothing personal against Bella, I swear. I'm sorry that it was so short, but I really need to get off of the computer now. I'll try and update within the next week or so, but I'm not sure how soon I can. Bye for now everybody.**

**Ashley**


	16. Aunt Cassie

**Note: I'm sorry for what I did. I know that I am an evil murderer. Some of you might want to kill me right now while others are cheering me on. But either way, I am completely and utterly sorry.**

**Anyway...I only got one review for that last chapter, and that really sucks. So, before I post anything else, I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter. Thanks katiebee93 for being my only reviewer, I'm giving you a giant, invisible brownie for being the only amazing reviewer.**

**On to the story...**

**Previously...**

_"Then the beeping stopped and it was just a long, single beep. It was done. She was gone."_

**Now...  
****  
Emma POV**

I would have collapsed right where I stood if it hadn't been for Edward. He caught me before I fell and held me up. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. I started to cry into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind though. He was completely silent, almost statue like. I couldn't stand this. Why did my nana have to die? I know she was old and all, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around the thought of her being dead. It seemed impossible. Just last week she was completely healthy. She was always healthy, especially for her being so old.. People always used to tell us that they had never seen such and old lady in such great condition.

"Emma, maybe we should leave." Edward suggested.

"Okay." I kept sobbing. I knew that I must have sounded and looked ridiculous, but I couldn't stop. There was just so much pain.

**Later that Night**

**Edward POV**

I finally got Emma to fall asleep. She seemed even more upset about this than I was. I had to have Jasper help out in getting her to go to sleep. I could tell by her thoughts that she didn't feel at home in our house, even though she thought her room was "amazingly gorgeous!"

After I was sure that she wouldn't wake up (with reassurances from Alice), I left. I had to run, I had to get away. I didn't want to escape the memories of her. I wanted to keep them forever, so I went to the meadow. It was exactly as it had been when she was last here. The thought of her lying there with me made me lose it. I completely lost control. I ripped off a tree branch that was about twice as thick as my waist. Then I beat it against the trunk of another tree until all I had left in my hands was hardly any bigger than saw dust. I soon found a big rock and continued with my rampage, smashing the rock to bits with my fists. It wasn't enough, but it helped a little. Well, enough to get me slightly under control at least.

70 years ago I would have been off in Italy by now if Bella had died, but now the thought barely even crossed my mind. I still loved her without a doubt, but now I had another love. One that I wasn't going to let get away from me. I was going to protect her. She's my one and only love now that Bella is gone. My sweet, darling...

**One Month Later**

**Emma POV**

"Emma? Are you awake?" It was Edward's voice that pulled me out of sleep that morning. This had all been so exhausting. The funeral, talking over the will with all of those damned lawyers, and having to see my aunt Cassie again, it was all way too much.

My aunt hadn't even asked me to come and stay with her. She'd barely spoken to me at all. She came to the funeral, went to see what she got out of the will, and then she had gone straight home. Now she was coming back. I didn't know why, and I didn't care. I just wanted her gone as soon as possible.

Edward and I never went to the dance, I wouldn't have been able to handle it, and it seemed like Edward understood fully. We both graduated early because we had our full credits, so school was one less thing that I had to worry about. Edward and I haven't gone any further with our relationship. The dance was supposed to be our first date, but that never happened, and we never rescheduled. I felt bad about that. It was my fault. I hadn't been thinking about anything but the funeral lately so I was really depressed and not the best of company. But it's okay now. I've realized that holding onto the past isn't going to help me any, so I'm going to focus on other things now. I had my chance to be sad, and now I was going to get over it and get on with my life. Well, not completely. I'll still miss her, but I'm not going to let it be the focus of my life anymore.

Edward and I had the house to ourselves for the visit from Cassie.. Everybody else had wanted to go hiking or something. That's okay though, this was going to be awkward enough without them here.

The doorbell rang.. She was here. I went to answer it with Edward following behind me. He seemed oddly grim, I wondered what was on his mind.

I opened the door and my Cassie looked at me wide eyed. It looked like she was about to do something she was going to regret later. I really didn't want to know what the was.

**Edward POV**

This wasn't going to be good. I scanned through Cassie's thoughts as she waited at the door. Emma definitely wasnʼt going to like this. Not at all.

**Emma POV**

"Hi, Emma."

"Um...hi." Like I said, awkward.

"This is going to be quick. I can't come in or anything. I need to get going, but there's something that I'm supposed to tell you. Your mom made me promise that I would never tell anyone except you. She really wanted you to know, but she also wanted to keep it a secret. But I decided that now was as good a time as any. I mean, you're already in the middle of the whole Nana thing, so I thought that maybe this wouldn't seem as bad if I told you now.. I just-"

I cut her off, "Aunt Cassie, you're rambling. Could you just get it over with and tell me?"

"Well, Emma. It's about you... and your mom I guess," she stopped, looking for a way to make it short I guess.

"Keep going, what is it?"

"Jeez, here it goes. Emma...you're adopted."

I was stunned, and for the first time in my life I'm pretty sure I fainted.

**Note: I know that this is a little cheesy, but I wanted to get through it fast so I can get to the rest of the chapters. And remember, I want at least three reviews. Happy end of the summer everybody! :D**

Ashley


	17. What Emma Didn't Know

**Note: Yes, I know I threw in and unexpected twist, but if I only wrote the stuff you expected all of you guys would get bored and then I wouldn't have readers anymore. Anyway, I have been planning to do that for awhile. I didn't just randomly put it in there. It is important to the plot line, trust me. Anyway, I had five reviewers this time. I knew you guys could do it, now keep it up. My amazing reviewers were katiebee93, twilighthero1, xXKurenai TsukiXx, tearsfalldownmycheeks, u2ugly2nv, and two anonymous reviews. Thanks you guys. **

**Ashley **

**P.S. My beta is not home at the moment, so I had to post it without a proof reader. this means that there will probably be SPELLING MISTAKES. Sorry, but as soon as she gets a chance to read it I'll replace it with a spell-checked version (my computer doesn't have spell-check) sorry for all of the trouble, but I thought you'd all like to read the next chapter sooner rather than later.**

**On to the Story... **

**Emma POV **

I woke up on the couch in the living room. Edward was sitting in the chair next to me, not bothering to hide the worried look on his face. As soon as he saw my eyes open he was kneeling next to the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shocked." I sat up, and he handed me a glass of water. It helped a lot. I was super light-headed. I wasn't sore atall though. That was kind of weird. I thought I would be covered in bruises after dropping to the floor.

Edward must've read the look on my face. "I caught you, I couldn't just let you hit the floor."

"Oh, thanks." This was too much, how could Cassie tell me this now. Does she have no heart? Nana just died, and now I find out that I'm adopted too. I definitely couldn't handle all of this. I broke down and cried again. Edward wrapped his arms around me and just held me to him while I cried.

I don't know how long we just sat there, but it felt so natural. Almost like I was meant to be in his arms. I knew that this was how I wanted to stay.

"Emma, your Aunt asked me to explain more about everything to you once you woke up. Do you want to hear it, or should I wait until later?" There was more? How could there possibly more to all of this? Why did it have to be me?

**Edward POV **

Her thoughts were pretty clear right now. She didn't know what to expect. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it or not. Her aunt really hadn't told me anything. I'd pulled it from her thoughts. She hadn't' planned on giving Emma any explanation at all. This woman was extremely inconsiderate.

"Emma don't worry, it's not more bad news. It's just more of an explanation to what your aunt already told you."

She thought about it for another minute, but finally decided that it would be best to know everything rather than just part of the story. "Okay Edward, you can tell me now."

"Your mother got pregnant, but right before the baby was to be delivered, she miscarried. She didn't want your father to know because it would have killed him to know about this. He was already in love with the baby. He was the one who was most enthusiastic about choosing a name, and he had already finished the room for the baby. It was all done in neutral colors, he hadn't wanted to know weather it was a boy or girl, but your mother knew. It was a girl." She nodded, she remembered the room. I saw the picture in her head. It had animals on the wall. Her father had decorated the room so amazingly that even Esme would have been jealous. "So your mother didn't have the heart to tell your father about it. She didn't know what to do. Your father was on a business trip out of state, so she had some time to try and figure it out. She decided to go and adopt a baby, and pretend that she had the baby while your father was on his trip. It worked. Your father was upset that he hadn't been there, but he loved you more than anything. The only person your mother told was your aunt, but she was planning on telling your father the night they died. That's why they had gone out. Your aunt doesn't think she ever got a chance to tell him, but she's not sure."

Emma had started crying again. I held her some more until she fell asleep. Then I carried her up to her room. I stood there for a few minutes and just looked at her. All of that had explained everything to me. I should've figured it out right away. How could I have been so blind. This was the reason that I wasn't repelled by her. She didn't have any of the werewolf blood in her because hse had been adopted. It had all been so obvious.

**Note: Okay, now I hope you all know why I had to say that she was adopted. It was important because of the whole werewolf smell thing. Hopefully now I can get back to other points of the story. I mean, I haven't said anything about Emmett's missing arm yet. I bet you'd all like to hear about that just as much as I would. I think the story will unfold from here now. Be a little more eventful, and get deeper into the relationship between Edward and Emma because right now it's basically nonexistent.**

**I hope you all like it so far,  
Ashley Oo**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but now that school has started again I won't have very much time for writing. Plus, I'm working on another project right now for a contest I'm entering, and that's priority because it has a deadline. I'll update as soon as I get the time, sorry everybody. Also, I want seven reviews. I know you all can do it! :D**


	18. I'm Sorry About This

**Note: Sorry everybody, this isn't another chapter. I don't have the time for that yet. Plus, I only have two reviews so far, and I said I wanted ten. **

**Anyway, I got an anonymous review, and I don't know who it's from, but I really appreciated it, and I wanted to ask this person a couple of questions and tell them a few things…**

**Thanks, I'm glad you liked my writing. I'm sorry that you feel that way about the series. I personally am in love with it, but it's totally alright with me that you don't really like it. Do you have any suggestions for books that would help me with my writing, or that you just recommend for leisurely reading? It would be great if you left me a PM, email me regularly (address on profile) or even send me another review. I'd really like to know what you think. That'd be awesome. Again, thank you. I took your review as one of the highest compliments I think I've ever gotten about my writing (even if you find my book preference not so great). **

**Sorry about the Author's Note Everyone, I just really want to get in touch with this person.**

**Ashley oO **


	19. Conversation with Carlisle

**Note: I've been getting some comments about the fact that my writing isn't very descriptive, so from now of I'm going to try extremely hard to be more detailed and not rush things anymore. This means that I probably will be updating even less often than I usually do, but hopefully the chapters will be better so it will be worth it.**

**Well, I didn't get ten review, but that's okay I still have faith in you guys. I'll lower the bar a little, I only want eight reviews this time (but more are always welcome.) Thanks to all of you who did review for the last chapter. You all get a big virtual hug from a Cullen of your choice (or werewolf it that's what you prefer.)**

**Ashley **

**On to the story…**

**Edward POV**

Emma was still asleep when the others got back from hunting. As soon as they were through the door I asked Carlisle if I could have a word with him. We went up to his study to talk. Even though nothing in this house was private.

"Edward, what is it? You seem really excited about whatever it is." The others' thoughts were all turned to our conversation. It didn't matter; they were all going to know soon enough. Alice didn't even seem to know what was going on. I laughed inwardly to myself.

"It's about Emma." I was stalling. I liked toying with them like this. They hated it when I didn't just get right to the point. I heard Emmett curse at me under his breath. I chuckled out loud this time.

"I think you should just tell me Edward. Preferably before Emmett breaks something again." Last time it had been a very expensive couch. Esme had not been very happy with either of us after that happened.

"Alright, I'll spare Esme the grief." she had been thinking about her couch as well. Now she was hoping that Emmett wouldn't get his hands on her coffee table. "Her aunt came here today." None of them had a guess as to why she would have done that. "She really upset Emma." They were all wondering how in the hell that could make me happy like this. "She told Emma that she was adopted when she was a baby."

Carlisle was the first to understand what it meant. "She's not a wolf?" I listened as it all unraveled itself inside of their heads.

"No, she's not even the slightest bit related to Bella or the wolves." I heard as frustration overtook Alice for not realizing it before me.

"Of course, why didn't we figure it out sooner? It was so obvious. That's why her smell doesn't repulse us. It makes perfect sense." He was glad that it had been solved.

"Carlisle, this means that she has no family left. We're all that she has." I hoped he would understand what I was trying to say.

He did. "Edward, I don't think that would be such a good idea." I had expected this, but I wasn't willing to except no as an answer.

"But, Carlisle, she needs me just as much as I need her. I'd slipped us. That's no what I'd want to say. Carlisle noticed what I'd said and gave me a sad look. "What I meant to say was that she needs _us_ just as much as _we_ need her."

"Edward, none of us need to be mind readers to know that isn't what you're really thinking. I could hear the others agreeing with him. Damn. Why did they always have to gang up against me?

"Okay, I admit that I need her. You all know that I wasn't happy after I left Bella. I've caught you all thinking t on more than one occasion. Plus, you all knew that it was just a matter of time before Bella died and I went suicidal again. Well, she's gone now, and I'm not dead. We all knot that it isn't because I've gotten over Bella. I never will, but now I've found someone who's just as amazing as she was, maybe even better. I don't want to lose her, too. I won't let that happen again." I was getting frustrated, but I gad to keep it under control. Losing my temper right then wouldn't have helped my situation at all.

"But Edward, her blood doesn't sing like Bella's used to, does it?" Carlisle was pretty sure that it didn't, but he wanted to make sure.

"No it doesn't. I don't think I'll ever find that again, but Esme's blood never sang to you, or Emmett's to Rosalie. I still love her, still need her." I wish they could understand how much she meant to me.

"Alright Edward, I'll think about it. I understand where you're coming from on this, but I'm not entirely sure yet." He wanted to say no, but he couldn't find a reason the outweighed my reasons for a yes.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I knew with Carlisle that was all I could ask for. He would probably give in soon enough. I was pretty sure that I would come out with what I wanted this time.

"Edward, you should go upstairs. Emma's waking up. Like you said, I think she needs you right now."

I left Carlisle's office with a smile on my face. I was at the door to Emma's room before the other had even taken a breath to say something.

**Note: That entire conversation took place in the span of approximately ten seconds**

**Emma POV**

I woke up in my room. Edward was way too sweet. He always carried me up to my room when I fell asleep on the couch. It worried me. He was going to throw out his back or something. I don't know how he could possibly make it up all those stairs while carrying me.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I knew it was going to be him, but when he opened the door the sight of him still took my breath away.

"Hew, are you feeling better?" He said it with total sincerity. Like I said, way too sweet.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I'm not going to dwell on it. I had a family that loved me, and I couldn't ask for anything more." It was true. I was perfectly fine. I needed to move on. I had a new family. Esme and Carlisle were like the parents I'd never had, and all the others were all like the siblings I'd always wanted. Emmett's the goofy one. Alice was like the older sister who loved to dress me up and take me shopping. Jasper was the quiet one who knew exactly when I needed to be cheered up. Rosalie can be kind of vain and stuck up at points, but she has her good things too. Edward, well he's not really like a sibling. I'm hoping that he'll be more than that.

He smiled in his gorgeous, lopsided way. "I'm glad to hear that. Well, it's officially morning. I was wondering what you wanted to do today. It's supposed to rain so, so I wouldn't' suggest anything outdoors."

"I don't know. What do you want to do.?" Anything that he felt like was fine with me.

"What about a movie. You've been here for quite a long time, and I still haven't shown you the extensive Cullen movie collection. Actually, I don't think you've even been in the basement yet." A movie sounded great. I hadn't watched a movie in a long time.

"That sounds fantastic." I got up and realized that I was still wearing my wrinkled clothes from yesterday.

He laughed. "Maybe you should get dressed, and I'll meet you down in the living room." He left before I could answer.

I changed quickly and went downstairs. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a bowl of cereal in hand. He gave it to me when I reached him.

"I realize that I'm hungry and all, but whatever happened to popcorn?"

He laughed again. "I thought that this would be better. Popcorn doesn't' make a very good breakfast." He got a worried look on his face. "Unless you want popcorn. I could go and make you some."

I was the one who laughed this time. "No, I was kidding about the popcorn thing. Cheerios are better anyway." He still couldn't always tell when I was being sarcastic. I thought it was kind of funny.

"Okay, that's good then. Let's go find a movie." He took my arm and led me through a door and down some stairs that I'd never seen before. When we reached the bottom I couldn't find a basement anywhere. When I thought of the word "basement" I got a picture of a dark place with very little carpeting, lots of spiders, and maybe a small TV. This was definitely not a basement. It was like a movie theater, but instead of uncomfortable theater seats there was a large couch, a loveseat, and a couple of recliners. Not to mention the TV. It had to be twice the size of any television I had ever seen. It was monstrous.

"Would you like to choose a movie or should I choose one?" he chuckled. He must've noticed me admiring the room.

"I'll pick one I guess. Where are they?" he set the bowl of cereal down on a table next to the couch and looked at me.

"Maybe you should try looking behind you." I turned and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

There was an entire wall of movies. The only open space was where the door was. There were probably some movies that were older than my nana. He actually had DVDs there. I thought my nana had been the only one who still watched those. He also had some funny boxed shaped ones that looked almost prehistoric. I grabbed one off of the shelf and turned to him. "What is this? It looks ancient."

"That's called a video cassette tape. They were actually the only way you could watch movies about a hundred years ago." He said it like it was entirely normal to have hundred year old movies in your house.

"That means these are even older than DVDs. Do you actually watch them?" I was amazed. He had quite a few of those cassette tape things, but he had even more DVDs. I decided I wanted to watch one of the older movies. I scanned through some of the titles and found one that looked interesting. "What about this one?"

He glanced at it. "Sure, this one is pretty good. I think you'll like it."

**Note: This was a slightly longer chapter. Sorry about that, but I was trying to make it more detailed. I hope you guys liked it. I decided to save the title of the movie for the next chapter. I already know what it is, of course, but I thought I'd keep all of you in the dark for just a little longer. Remember, I want at least eight reviews before I post something else. I want to know what you all really think. Ask me if you have any questions. I'd really like to hear everything you guys have to say. Don't be afraid to criticize I like criticism (as long as it's constructive and can help me write better.)**

**Ashley**


	20. The Movie not the best title, oh well

**I've had this chapter written for a month or so, but it's on a different computer, and I just can't seem to figure out which one it is (I've worked on this story from 4 computers besides this one) I don't know if any of you saw it yesterday, but on my profile I promised that I would get a new chapter up yesterday. Unfortunately, the server wouldn't let me upload anything last night, so I went to my grandma's today with my laptop, but I forgot the powercord, and it was dead. I then had to wait for someone to bring me the cord. No sooner did I realize that the wireless wasn't set up here, so I had to take another hour to do that. Anyway, all in all, this chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so I really hopw you all like it. If not, I may have to go curl up in a corner somewhere and have myself a nice cry.**

**In other news, I chose a new dress for Emma, it's up on my profile. It's so much better than the last one. I was looking for a while, and when I saw this one I fell in love. Tell me what you think. Okay, I won't make you wait another moment longer. Here it is, the insanely long overdue chapter…**

**On to the Story…**

**Edward's POV**

I laughed a little. She had chosen _Interview with a Vampire_. Out of all the movies she picked one about vampires.

She gave me a confused look, "What's so funny?"

I obviously couldn't tell her the real reason for my laughter, "Nothing, I just really like that movie," so I lied.

"Well, I've never seen it, so don't give anything away," she said laughing. She gave me a little shove, and I pretended that it actually moved me a bit.

She sat on the couch, and I went to put the movie in. I came back and sat next to her. She talked as it loaded.

"You're probably going to think I'm a total creep for saying this, but I find the whole idea of vampires fascinating."

I stifled my laughter. She would have gotten the wrong idea if I had laughed then. "Really? I don't think that makes you sound at all like a creep. I myself have always had a special…fascination… with vampires."

She laughed again, "a fascination, huh? You're just full of surprises, aren't you? I guess that we're both kind of creepy then."

She had no idea of the amount of "surprises" I had. She was really starting to capture my interest though. "Why do you like vampires so much? Aren't they supposed to be vile and heartless creatures?"

"Do you always believe what you read and see in the movies? I doubt they're all like that. Even Dracula fell in love. How can you be heartless and fall in love. No, I think you only hear stories about bad vampires because they sell better, and the others want to stay hidden." She blushed a deep scarlet. "I mean…if they were real, or you believe is stuff like that." She looked down at her cereal.

Was she serious? It sounded like she actually believed in vampires. Why do I always have to fall for the ones with the amazing little quirks. "Do you believe?" I asked it with the utmost sincerity. I wasn't mocking her, of course. I just needed to know.

She got an even deeper shade of red. "Well…I…yeah, kinda. It's sort of like a kid with Santa, you know? I just…hope that they're real. There isn't any solid proof that they don't exist, so there really isn't a reason why I shouldn't believe. Nana got me started with them. She used to read me stories when I was little. I read Dracula by the time I was eight. Finding a real vampire has sort have been a goal of mine since Nana read me that first story. Oh boy, I'm rambling. I'm a freak, and you really don't want to hear about all this. Hell, you're probably getting ready to call the nice little men with the very large needles and nice straitjackets." She looked at me pleadingly, "You know you can stop me anytime. Now would be nice." She looked down at her cereal again.

I laughed again. It had been so long since I'd been able to laugh like this. "It's really not as bad as you make it sound. There's nothing wrong with believing in something."

"You're way too nice. Your family is about as close as it gets to perfect you know. Except for the whole eat-when-you-feel-like-it-never-sit-down-together thing. That's a tad bit odd, but I'm so lucky. I have no clue how your family was tied to my Nana. She was old before Carlisle was even born, but I don't care. You are all just so amazing. I…I…wow, I really said that out loud, didn't I? Yeah, ouch. That's not embarrassing at all. I am just making a complete fool of my self this morning."

"We're not as perfect as you think. We've definitely got our problems. You've got no clue how many, but I'm glad you feel that way. I'm glad that you're here as well. You've made this place happier, and much more bearable. Thank you." I was in love with her. It felt even stronger than what I'd felt for Bella. I didn't eve know a feat like that was possible.

"Uh…maybe we should start the movie now." I couldn't read exactly what she was thinking, but she had been flattered by what I'd said, and also slightly embarrassed. She was so blatantly changing the subject, but it didn't matter. I was glad that we'd been so open with each other. Even if it was only for a few moments.

"You're right the menu has been up for quite some time now. I guess we just got carried away." I hit play and turned the lights off. Her thoughts told me that she was mesmerized the moment that Brad Pitt's voice came out of the speakers.

She just got more and more interesting with every moment I spent with her. I didn't want to know what would have to happen in the future. This arrangement couldn't last long. We would have to move on eventually. I knew I couldn't spend very much time with her if Carlisle didn't agree to let me tell her everything, but for right now, this was enough. The time I spent with her was enough to get me through… at least. For a short time.

**Alright, well there it is. It's a little short, but I finally did it. They're stuck in about the longest day ever. Emma picked out that movie about 4 ½ months ago, and they just started it now. I really am quite a horrible person, and I fully realize this, but I will get better. At least, I hope so because I really want to know what happens next.**

**Your really, very, truly sorry writer person,**

**Ashley**


	21. I'm Too Tired for a Creative Title

**I hope you all love me right now. I'm on vacation typing this. I'm sitting on a boat as I type, waitin to cross Lake Michigan. I'm in charge of my greatgrandmother and her wheel chair. So far, I think I'm one of the least stressed on this trip. The adults are throwing fits, and my G.G. and I are just chillin', waiting for the boat to leave. All in all, I'm having a nice vacation, and the entire time I'm going to have your best interests in mind. I can't believe I'm writing on vacation, but I am. Does anyone besides myself think I'm a little obsessive, and I rant too much?**

**Happy 4th**** of July :D**

**On to the story…**

**Emma POV**

The movie was amazing. I checked the date on the back of the case, and it said it was made in 1994. The graphics were surprisingly good for such an old film. During the movie I had leaned toward Edward. I was hoping he'd take the hint and put his arm around me. He did, but it was kind of odd. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch first, put that on me and then put his arm around me. It was funny though because I wasn't cold until after he put the blanket around me. That was one thing I'd noticed about him. His skin was always so cold. I liked his arm around me anyway. It felt right somehow. This was our first "date," or at least in my mind it was. I hoped it was the first of many.

He turned to me when the movie was over. "So what do you think of vampires now that you've seen this?" He had an amused but honestly questioning look on his face. He seemed genuinely curious.

I laughed. "Sorry, but you're not going to sway me that easily. I still would like to meet one.

"That didn't sway you at all? You didn't find the vampires in this film repulsive? They brutally killed that woman on the stage, and they even murdered their own kind." He looked confused.

"No, I thought they were a little sad actually. Louis was obviously a tortured soul. He really hated what he'd become, and Armand seemed lost as well. Lestat on the other hand, he wasn't evil or anything. He was just trying to live life to its fullest. You can't blame him for bending the rules a little. Humans do the same thing, but our rules are just a little less extreme." I paused, waiting for his opinion. He didn't say anything. "You know, you're a little too quiet sometimes. What about you? What do you think of the vamps?

He didn't miss a beat, "I think they're vile, soulless monsters. Even the ones that pretend to be good. They still don't have a soul. They'll never be saved. No matter what they do." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. I wasn't sure what to say. There was a long, awkward silence. He broke it first. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I should have kept my opinions to myself. I apologize.

I just stared at him. He was so confusing. One minute he seems like he's all for my little fantasy, and the next he's got this completely wild notions about vampires in general. "I don't really mind. You're entitled to your own opinion. Personally, I don't think that they're soulless. It must just be easier to cross the line between right and wrong when you're powerful enough to do whatever you want. I mean, they hunt humans for a food source. I bet cereal would taste terrible to one of them. Plus, it would get insanely boring eating the same food over and over again. They're just trying to have a little fun with it, and doing horrible things to humans is most likely the only way they know how. You have to kill something to eat it, so you might as well have a little fun in the process.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe that I'd said all of that to her. I should have been watching what I said around her more carefully. It was hard to remember that she didn't know what I was. She didn't seem mad though. She started talking again. In that way that she has that would make even Alice jealous. I liked it, but after she finished, her face flushed and she looked down at her hands. I found her opinions entirely interesting, but I could tell she wasn't going to say anymore at the moment. I decided to delve a little deeper. "What about the 'good' ones. The ones who don't kill humans? What do you think about them?

She looked up at me. She was really passionate when it came to vampires. I could tell from her thoughts that the subject of "good" vampires really piqued her interest. "I would guess that they are just like us. For all we know we could have one going to school with us." I think they're just looking for retribution. They don't want to be monsters. They just want to live and be left alone. They'd rather become friends with a human than have a human become their dinner. They're the ones who remember what it's like to have a soul, a family, a life. They just want to be as normal as they can. They haven't lost their soul, not at all, but they are searching for the one thing that will make their existence worth something. I'm guessing that some of them have already found it, but there are probably some who completely loath what they've become. It's the same with people, you can't generalize and entire species. They're all individuals." She paused a beat. "Sorry, I always talk way too much, and by the time I realize that I am, it's too late. I've been told it's really irritating. I know it is, but I just can't seem to stop myself. And now I'm going again. I'm just going to stop now. Sorry

She was extremely embarrassed, and her thoughts conveyed the same thing. It had been almost thirty minutes since the movie had finished, but we were both content just sitting there. "First off, I don't think that it is at all irritating. I like it. Second, I like your ideas about what the vampires would actually be like. It seems very realistic. I would guess that you're very close to what they must actually are like, if they do, in fact, exist." I was hoping that she could soon know how close she really was.

"I hate to end this right now, but I'm hungry. I'm going to go make myself some noodles. Would you like some?" She was always hoping that I would eat with her. Her thoughts always strayed to thinking about what it would be like to have a family dinner. Of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"I appreciate it, but I was going to just grab something and go eat in Carlisle's office. I needed to talk with him about something.

"Oh, okay." She was disappointed, and I really wished I was able to eat with her. Even if it was only to spend more time with her.

****

We went to the kitchen together. She pulled out some pasta and I set out to make myself a sandwich. I at least went through the façade of making food. Although, I never took a single bite, it made her feel better to know that I was actually eating something.

She went to her room, and I went to Carlisle's office. I would throw the food away later.

I knew Carlisle would let me in before I even knocked, but I did anyway.

"Come in, Edward. He had heard Emma's and my entire conversation, they all had, so he had some notion about what I'd come for.

I decide to get right to it. "Carlisle, I was wondering if you'd reconsidered. You've been blocking those particular thoughts from me, so I've gotten a little impatient." It was true. He'd been blocking me out more effectively than ever. Alice had been helping him out lately.

"I've been considering all of the possibilities, Edward. It's almost all I've been thinking about since you asked. I understand where you're coming from, but things may not go as smoothly as you plan. I have come to a deciusion. Emma can stay with us for as long as she wants. You're right, she has nobody else. In regards to telling her about us…

**Sorry, that's it for now. You'll just have to wait. I'm still not home yet from vacation. I'm going to keep typing, and I've still got about four hours before I make it home finally. I'm running on about 4 ½ hours of sleep, and I've just gone through a time change, so I'm absolutely exhausted. But…I haven't been able to fall asleep, so I guess you're all out of luck. I need a nap. I'll write more soon, but I'd like some reviews this time. I have one question first. Does my writing seem like it is rambling too much? I'm not sure, but to me the paragraphs seem like they're getting longer. I'm not talking about Emma's rambling, I'm not doing that on accident. I want her like that. I'm thinking of the other stuff…Edward and everything else. Does it seem like too much? I really need your opinions on this one.**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Ashley **


	22. UGH!

**Author's Note: Sorry about this. I hate doing it, but it's my story, so whatever. Anyway, I haven't gotten a review since last June, and that kind of stinks. I know that there are a few people reading the story, but I don't like writing without feedback. I've been waiting to post a chapter until I got a review, but it's been too long, I really want to continue the story, but I'm really busy and don't feel like I should keep going if I don't have any feedback. Somebody please leave a review, a PM, anything. It'd be awesome to hear what you guys have to say.**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley :D**


	23. FINALLY! :D

**I've been idle for way too long. I'm sorry everyone. I'm just super busy, and I never have the time. The only reason I'm writing right now is because I have a killer headache and can't sleep at all. Like I said, I'm really sorry, so I'm not going to rant much longer. I'll give you what you're really reading this for.**

**On to the Story…**

**Edward POV**

_"I've been considering all of the possibilities, Edward. It's almost all I've been thinking about since you asked. I understand where you're coming from, but things may not go as smoothly as you plan. I have come to a decision. Emma can stay with us for as long as she wants. You're right, she has nobody else. In regards to telling her about us…_

I don't believe that it would be such a terrible thing. She doesn't have many people that she would tell." I saw where this was going, and my face automatically lit up.

"I suppose that it wouldn't do much harm if you let her in on our family history." He smiled at me, and I beamed back. I was beyond ecstatic to hear this.

"But I don't think it would be wise at this point to turn her. I think we should wait a while on that particular detail." I didn't care. I just wanted to stop hiding everything from her. All the rest could be worked out later. I was ready to tell her. I wanted her to know everything about me. She was going to become a part of my world, and I couldn't wait a second longer.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. This won't disappoint any of us. You'll see. It'll be amazing to have our numbers evened out again." With that I ran out of the room to Emma's door. She was eating in her room again. She often got lonely when she ate. I couldn't blame her for that.

I knocked, and she called to let me in. "What's up." Her face lit up when she saw it was me. Her thoughts reflected the same mood.

"It's nothing really. I just have some things that I need to tell you."

"Okay, shoot. I'm all ears." She patted the bed next to her, and I sat down.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you all of this, Emma. I'm sure no matter what that you'll be happy about it though." I really wasn't sure. I hadn't really thought it through.

"Well, I always think the best approach is the most straightforward, so you could try that. It's what I'm most used to." She smiled again.

I decided that I might as well listen to her. Directly telling her probably wasn't the best decision I'd ever make, but I wanted to get it over with and wasn't going to wait any longer for a more creative method.

I took a deep breath and looked her square in the eyes. This was it. "Emma…I'm a vampire."

**(Insert suspenseful music here) Dun dun duuunnn!!!**

**Sorry guys, but I have school tomorrow, and I want to at lest give you a short chapter like this. I'll try and update in a week or so. If you're lucky, I'll have a free minute, and it'll get updated a bit sooner than expected. We can all dream I suppose. A free minute would be nice though. Hmmm… **

**Sorry for dropping off the face of the planet,**

**Ashley**

**P.S. Please review people. I won't update if I get no reviews again. Sorry, but that's just how it is ****L**


	24. Trust and Belief

**I'm going to try and make this fast. I want to get chapters up two days in a row. I think you all deserve that, even if they're really short chapters. I only had one single reviewer. ****That's okay though. I didn't expect any reviews in less than 24 hours. I felt pretty bad for leaving you with that ending last time…ok maybe not. I thought it was pretty funny actually, but you might all hunt me down if I don't tell you what happens next. This will probably be mostly from Edward's POV from here on out because he can give the story from multiple perspectives with the whole mind reading thing, so don't hit me if you don't hear much from Emma's side anytime soon. Okay, I think that amount of rambling was sufficient. **

**On to the Story…**

**Edward's POV**

_"Emma…I'm a vampire." _I waited for her reaction. She stared at me for a full minute before actually responding. I couldn't read her thoughts. She had a wall up, but it didn't matter, I wanted her reaction first hand.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard that one before." Her face was a mask of pure shock. I still wasn't quite sure how she was taking this. "I thought you were different. You're an asshole just like every other boy who'd gotten close to me. You don't need to make fun of me you know. I get it. I'm weird, and now that you've got that figured out you're done with me. Right?" She was angry. I'd never seen a human get this angry. Flashes came from her mind. Old memories of her being picked on as a child. Boys chanting, taunting, pulling her hair, spreading rumors. They had been very cruel.

"No, Emma, please. It's not that, I swear. It's just…" She cut me off.

"Yes, it is that! I know it is. Why deny it? I told you one thing about me, and you take it against me. I thought you were a gentleman." Whoa, she got all that from four little words. I should have thought the whole thing through a little more. This was definitely not the way I had expected things to turn out. It was a far cry from anything I had expected.

"Really Emma, I'm a vampire. I promise you." I wanted her to believe me. I _needed _her to believe me.

"You're still trying! UGH! I can't believe it. That's about as low as it gets. You should just leave now, please." She was getting up. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt betrayed. I had to fix this.

"I can prove it. Just give me a chance. I'm begging you. I really just want you to believe and understand that what I'm telling you is the truth." I'd thought she's believe me with no discrepancies, but nothing was as I had expected. "I can prove it to you. Give me today to show you that I'm not teasing you. I'm being sincere."

She rolled her eyes. She still looked like she was going to cry, and her thoughts conveyed that she was still extremely angry. "Fine, whatever. You have one day to pitch me your crap. I'll listen for one day, but I want you to know that you're betraying the trust I had in you, and that hurts a lot. I really liked you, but you're just like them." She lowered her head and looked at her hands. "I hope you can prove me wrong, Edward. I hope you're the guy that I originally met."

"You won't be sorry." I smiled. "Really, you won't. I'll show and tell you everything. Just meet me in the garage in an hour. We're going for a hike." The meadow would be the perfect place to show her everything. After all, it had worked on Bella. There was no reason why it shouldn't work on Emma too.

"A hike? Fine, I'll go, but you're pretty much wasting your time. I'm still mad, and I don't think some stupid hike will fix that."

"We'll see. You'll just need to trust me for right now. We leave in an hour." With that, I left her room and headed outside. This was just a minor set back. I would get her to believe me. I knew it. This was going to have to work.

**Sorry, it's pretty short again, but at least it's longer than yesterday's. I officially posted two chapters in just under 24 hours. You should all be extremely proud. Don't get your hopes up though. I doubt something this rare will happen again in any of our lifetimes.**

**Sorry, but sleep calls,**

**Ashley**

**P.S. I really did have this one done 24 hours after the other, it just wouldn't let me post it. And sorry, I've put this chapter up with minor corrections about five times. I keep screwing things up, and I feel bad. :(**


	25. The Meadow

**Hello all! It's me again obviously. I decided that since I was on a roll I might as well keep it up. I'm going to try for three chapters in three days. A personal best I do believe. Hopefully I can do it. We'll see. I need to do something to keep my mind away from the world today, and this seems like as good a "something" as anything. So here I am again, just starting at 10:30 hoping that I'll finish this soon, so I can sleep. I am beyond determined to do this. I hope you're all happy. Anyway…**

**On to the Story…**

**Edward's POV**

(One hour later)

I was in the garage a full fifteen minutes earlier than I had told her. I was just way too excited about all of this. She didn't seem very happy, but I was hoping that would all change once she saw that I wasn't just making fun or her. It would have to all stop when she found out that I was telling her the truth, or at least that was what I was hoping. I decided to quickly clean out my already spotless car while I waited for her. By the time she got there I was positive that I would have it so clean that not even a vampire would be able to find a single crumb on the floor. It was at least something to keep my mind off of everything.

I spun around when I heard the door to the house slam in the distance. I was picking up her thoughts as she got closer, but I wished I hadn't. She felt betrayed. She was considering leaving my family. We hadn't given her a lot of reasons to trust us yet, and this had set her over the edge. She had only agreed to come with me so she could tell me off without the entire household listening in. I was hoping that I could change her mind with this trip.

"Let's just get this over with please. You're really wasting time that could be used on other, more important things." She glared at me. He voice was cold, emotionless, but I could hear the trace that told me she wanted to or was about to cry. 

"I've told you, I'm not wasting your time. You'll like this hike. You just have to trust me." She just rolled her eyes, but she slid into the car nonetheless. 

We drove in silence until we reached the point where the road ended, and I got out to open her door. I offered my hand to her, but she made a point of ignoring it. It was going to be even harder than I thought. I led her slowly through the trails. It was slow, but it was definitely not as tedious as when I'd brought Bell to the same place. At least Emma could walk without stumbling on everything that got in her way. It was a very different experience.

(a few hours later)

**Emma's POV**

I didn't talk to him. I refused. I was silent throughout the entire care ride, and I only asked once where we were going during the hike. He just told me it was a place that I was really going to like. I was apprehensive. I really didn't want to be going anywhere with him at all. I was so sick of immature people pulling crap like this. 

"We're almost there. It's only about a hundred yards from here." We kept walking, and then there were a bunch of trees in our path. He led me around one, and I came upon the most beautiful I'd ever seen. I was a circular field with lots of wildflowers growing all over it. I walked out a little ways into the field and sat down running my fingers thought the grass.

"Okay, I'm assuming we're here. Prove it. I'm ready, so you should just get on with it. I hated being so rude to him, but it was the only way I wouldn't find myself crawling after him later. 

**Edward's POV**

"Alright. I'm going to try and do this a little like the last time I had to do it. It's been a long time. It worked last time tough, so I'm hoping it'll work this time too. I just need you to stay sitting there and to have an open mind. Don't write me off just yet. I need a chance for redemption. Just stay here. I'm going to head over to the other side of the field." I jogged at a normal human pace and stopped to turn around when I was directly across the large field from her. I called her name and told her to watch. I then ran full speed to the other side and ended up behind her. I cleared my throat, and she spun around. I chuckled. Her eyes widened with pure astonishment. Then, I blonde a huge branch off a tree and broke it by throwing it against a huge boulder. Her eyes just go wider and wider. She was starting to consider that I was possibly telling the truth. I knew there was one question that would make up her mind, and I knew that it was the next question too.

"What about daylight? Isn't that bad for you? I know it obviously doesn't do much to you because I met you during the day at school and all, but I'm just kind of wondering." I laughed. I was so happy. I was almost positive that she believed me now, but I just had to make sure. 

"Just wait, and I'll show you. I can only show you at certain times. You'll love it though." I saw a hint of a smile on her face. That was all I needed. She was going to believe me. She was ready.

**Sorry for the cliffy guys. I'm so tired that I'm typing this with my eyes closed. I can't even look at the screen. At one point I started having Emma ask Edward if he needed medical assistance (I started dreaming about lifeguard training). It was very odd. I was sleep typing. Anyway, so I think I need some sleep. I'm going to bed. Sorry all. If you're lucky, maybe I'll try and stay on my roll. I'm not sure yet. It might happen though. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you can read more very soon.**

**Thanks a bunch, **

**Ashley**


	26. Answered Questions

**Hey people!!! I know it's been way too long, but I had too plays back to back, so I've had no time for anything but school and drama. I'm done until June though, so Hopefully I can get you guys a few more chapters. I realize just now as I read through my last chapter, that I have an insane amount of typos. Sorry about that, I didn't proofread. I admit it, but this time I'll try and do a better job. Anyway…here we go… This one is for ****sugarlipswhoatecandy**** because she reminded me of my poor, neglected readers.**

**On to the Story…**

**Emma POV**

He hadn't been lying. Edward really was a vampire. I couldn't believe it, but I had to. He'd shown me things that I knew were impossible, things that not even a multi-billion dollar film crew could quite replicate. He'd blown my mind. I had been starting to love him before I thought he was pulling that giant vampire stunt and now this. I should have known he would never intentionally hurt me. His willingness to share something as insane as this showed that he really cares for me. He loves me, too.

There is so much more I want to know, but I can't even get my mind untangled enough to form a single question. This is all better than I ever imagined.

**Edward POV**

Her mind was racing. I stopped listening, for I wanted to hear her questions as they came. This was all going to be impromptu, as it should.

She sat down in the grass, and I followed suit about a foot away. "How old are you?"

"I was born on June 20th, 1901." Her face lit up.

"That's almost a hundred years before Nana was born! That's amazing!" She was in awe for every moment of this conversation.

"You're all vampires. You must be. Who's the oldest. It seems like it would be Esme. Is it?" Her assumptions amused me.

"Actually, Esme was changed shortly after I was. Technically, I am older than her although I'm only the second oldest. Carlisle is much older than I am. He was born in the 1640's." Her eyes nearly popped right out of her head.

"Hmmm…you seemed to have known my Nana. I just always assumed that Carlisle had gone to school with my mom or something, but I'm pretty sure that's wrong now. How did your family know her."

There was no use hiding the best part of my life if I was already revealing the worst. "I was in love with her when she was your age. She moved here when she was a Junior, and I fell for her. We both fell rather hard actually." I looked away from her, lost in my own thoughts.

"Could you tell me about her someday? I don't want it all to be today but maybe someday soon?" Her large eyes looked so sad and longing. "Just tell me one thing. Tell me the best part about her."

I didn't even hesitate. "It was her smell. That was the first thing that attracted me to her, and it made our relationship very…complicated. Her scent was just so intoxicating. I could hardly control myself." I realized too late that I had said too much.

The expression on her face shifted quickly from sad, loving wonderment into pained curiosity. I had a feeling I knew what this next question was going to be even before she asked it. "You have to eat peo…something, right?" Her face read courage, but the few inches she moved away from me said something else.

"Yes, I eat something. All beings must eat something." I couldn't help but laugh a little. I stopped as soon as I saw her backing away even more. "It's not the something that you're thinking of, I promise."

"So…you don't eat people?" She was terrified. She wanted to trust me, but that thought wouldn't leave her alone.

I reached out and grabbed her hands. I was glad when she didn't pull back. "If I ate people, would I be sitting here, alone, with you right now?" I sincerely hoped that she still trusted me.

"Maybe you like to play with your food?" Her response got us both laughing. She was the first to end it. "You won't eat me, so what _will_ you eat?"

I smiled. "I only feed from animals." She seemed more relaxed, so her next question startled me.

"Have you ever eaten from a human?" Emma looked me straight in the eye as she said this. All traces of her fear were gone now.

"Yes, but it has been almost 150 years since I fed off a human." I didn't count the time I had failed with Bella.

"Wow, that must be hard. How can you handle school or even just being this close to me?" I hadn't noticed she had moved closer. I looked more carefully at her. She was now only a hand's breadth away. She smelled wonderful, and there was a blush gently rising in her cheeks. I quickly scanned her mind and found what I wanted. We were thinking the same thing.

"With excessive amounts of practice." I said this as I leaned down and delicately kissed her lips. It was perfect. She didn't rush into it like Bella once had. It was the perfect kiss.

**That's it for now. I'd write more, but I can't. I'm sick, so it's really hard to stay awake right now. Thanks for being so patient everyone. I really appreciate it. Hopefully, I can keep the time period between chapters a little shorter. Most likely I won't be able to, but I can try at least. **

**Ashley :D**


	27. Running?

HELLO! I'm back. I know it's been way too long, and I don't even have a decent excuse this time. I apologize to you all, but the only reason I haven't updated is because of my pure laziness. I had callbacks today for Fiddler on the Roof, and I'm waiting for the email with the cast list in it. It's 12:39 AM right now, and I have no clue what time I'm supposed to get the email. Hopefully I will have it by the time I post this chapter :D Anyway, I think I should maybe give you all what you've been waiting for…

On to the Story…

Emma POV

It was the most amazing kiss of my life. I'd had a couple of serious boyfriends before, but they all were nothing in comparison to this. It was a short kiss, but the feeling of his lips on mine lasted for hours. We talked for that long. I asked him all the questions I could think of. When I ran out of things to ask, we sat their in silence.

It was a comfortable silence. It was the most relaxed I had felt since I was with Nana. It was perfect.

I was glad he had told me. Everything was much less awkward now that he had opened up. I didn't want our moment to end, but it had to because I was getting cold. I inched closer to him, but that made it worse. He was freezing! He noticed my shivering and got up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how chilly it could be for you. We should go home now."

I mentally groaned at the thought of walking all that way again and got up to follow him. Hiking was great and all but not when you're freezing. He started to laugh. "What is it?" My hand flew to my face, knowing something must be there that shouldn't be.

He laughed even harder. "There's nothing wrong with your face. I promise you." I shot him a surprised and horrified look. "Didn't we cover this in your interrogation? I can read your thoughts sometimes." I did remember, but it was going to take some getting used to. He chuckled again.

"What is it then? Why do you keep laughing at me?" This was a waste of time. I was already going to freeze to death on the walk home. I didn't need him to prolong my suffering.

He started laughing again but calmed it just enough to answer me. "You don't have to walk back."

"Really? Are we staying here then?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Of course we aren't. What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you stay here or if I made you walk all that way?" He paused, and I gave him another look. "We're going to run instead." He smirked.

"No way! You are not making me run all that way in the dark. I'm walking. If you'd like to come with me, you just feel free to follow." I stomped by him in the general direction of the trail. Then, he was in front of me. I came to a stop and looked at him. "How in the hell?"

"Like I said, we're running." He scooped me onto his back.

"Edward, put me down. This is ridiculous. You're going to be able to carry me for that long." He was strong, but I doubted he was quite that strong.

"If it were even as long as you think, I could still easily carry you. Seeing as it's only a short distance though, I think I'll manage." I didn't even have time to respond before he started running…

And that's where I'm going to end it. Sorry, but I just got the cast list, and I think I'm ready to climb in a hole now. Chorus…I'm one of the three girls who had a callback but only made it into the chorus. FML. I know this chapter is short, but I suddenly can't remember where my story is going. All I can think about now is Edward getting distracted and crashing into a tree, so…I think it's about time I call it quits for the night.

Please review. There has been a serious lack of them these last few chapters, and I really need something to help out my mood right now.

Ashley :|


	28. The One I Dreamed of

**So…I'm in a better mood now :D I probably shouldn't be up this late (early actually). Oh well, I guess I'm just not going to wake up until noon then. Well, this is something I haven't done in a long time…a chapter a day after another one. You all must be extremely lucky. Don't count on seeing one tomorrow though. I don't think you're that lucky. Anyway…**

**I always forget to do this I only own Emma, and the rest of them belong to Stephanie Meyer :D**

**On to the Story…**

**Emma POV**

He was fast. I was nowhere near prepared for how fast he could run. It was exhilarating, and I loved every moment of it. The trees blended together into one solid green wall. All of it was so fantastic. Before I knew it, it was over. We stopped and were at his car. He set me down.

"Are you alright?" He looked really concerned. "Do you need to sit down for a moment?"

It was my turn to laugh at him. "Are you kidding? Let's do it again. That was amazing!" His smile grew to match my own.

"You really liked it?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I like it?" He must have been crazy or something. How could anyone not love it?

"It's just that when I took Bella for the fist time…" He trailed off, noticing I'd turned away. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just…you remind me a of her a lot."

That helped a little. "Really? I always thought we were so different." Nobody had ever said I reminded them of Nana.

"That's exactly it. You remind me of her because you act and think differently than her. It makes me think of how completely opposite the two of you are."

That wasn't what I'd hoped he would say. "So, I remind you of her because I'm not like her?" It didn't really make sense to me.

He took a step closer to me. "Yes, but you have your similarities too." He reached up and stroked my cheek. I blushed bright red. "Like that. You blush as easily as she used to." We both laughed. "You're also seem very excepting of what I am. She was too. There wasn't a time that she never excepted me for everything that I am.

I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at his gorgeous face. "Trust me, I don't just seem to except you, I _do_ except you. Nana was feeding me vampire stories since I was in diapers. I've always loved them, and I believed in them like a kid with Santa Claus. I've been waiting for you my whole life." I smiled and tucked my head into his chest. We stood like that for a moment before he pulled away and went to open the car door for me.

I climbed in, and he was seated before I had even reached for my seatbelt. He started the car, and we headed toward home. "Can I ask the questions now?"

"Sure." I couldn't imagine what he would want to know about me that he couldn't figure out for himself.

"This is just morbid curiosity really, but what stories about vampires did Bella tell you? I hope she didn't read you Dracula when you were an infant. That would be extremely sad." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "I read Dracula on my own actually. That wasn't her doing." I laughed. She had one story she really like to tell. She never used a book either, so I don't know the title or the author. It was about a good vampire who fell in love with a human girl. It was really sad actually. They couldn't be together in the end. That was always my favorite story." I got lost in my thoughts. "She was so descriptive when she told it. I could picture all of the characters perfectly. They were several good vampires actually. I'll have to think about how it went exactly, but I could probably tell you the whole story sometime. The main vampire was my favorite when I was little. He had eyes that changed color, and she said he sometimes sparkled like a diamond. She used to describe his eyes the best. They changed color and he was…oh. He was _you_.

He smiled wider. He'd probably known it was about him from the start. "Wow, I feel kind of slow. You're the vampire from Nana's story, and she was the girl." I was ecstatic. "I'm living that story right now."

"You're not living the story. You're making your own. This is the sequel." He seemed happy.

"You have no idea how amazing this is. I've dreamed of you since I was a little girl. I've loved you for years." This was more than I could have ever hoped for.

We pulled up to the house, and he stopped the car. "I'm glad because I love you too." He leaned over and kissed me.

**I'm tired now. Sorry everyone. It's 2:30AM, and it's been a super long day. I need sleep now. Goodnight. **

**One more thing, please REVIEW. I miss hearing what you all have to say.**

**Ashley :D**


	29. Shall I Update?

So…I'm thinking about giving this story a face lift. I'll probably end up rewriting every chapter…I think I was in middle school when this began, and I feel like I could do a much better job with it now. I may even begin updating again! Any opinions on this? I don't really want to write it if I won't have anyone to read it. Thanks, all :D

~Ashley


End file.
